


Distractions and Strangers

by AstronSouls



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Multi, The prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: Alyssa is trying to find who she is as a lesbian and meets Emma, immediately falling for her.But Emma doesn’t immediately fall for her.Shelby (Alyssa's roommate) is supportive but they are hiding it from Kaylee (Shelby's homophobic best friend).Angst,Fluff, ups and downs and dealing with homophobic assholes.





	1. Moving In

“Mom, I’ll be fine okay?” Alyssa huffs as she sets a box on the desk in her new college dorm room.

“Alyssa, are you sure?” Mrs. Greene asks as she brings in another box and sets it on the bed that had yet to be made, “we can always go home and you…”

“Mom” Alyssa says with a sigh, she knew her mother wasn’t just talking about going to college, “I’m me, accept it or not mom, I will live my life.”

She begins unpacking boxes and getting clothes put away, while her mother sits on the edge of the bed, “but it’s going to be so hard for you…”

Alyssa stops mid hanging up a coat, “Mom, I love you, but this isn’t a choice okay, but please…stop.” She turns back around and hangs the coat up. “besides, this is New York! SO much better than Indiana.”

“But that is your home, Alyssa.” Her mother states sadly, then throws up her hands as her daughter glares at her; about to say something else when a bubbly brunette almost dances in and places a box on the bed opposite her daughter's.

“Hi! I’m Shelby!” the girl smiles at Alyssa and extends her hand, “You must be Alyssa, right?”

“I am, nice to meet you Shelby” She shakes the girl’s hand, “this is my mom, Mrs. Greene.” They let go and Shelby looks at her mom, while she goes back to unpacking.

“A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Greene, college is going to be so fun!” Shelby states excitedly as a woman enters the room looking like an older version of Shelby, “this is my mom!”

“Hello everyone, I’m Susan.” She sets a box down, “honey we have like twenty more boxes.” She smiles not really paying Alyssa’s mom any mind; smiling at Alyssa and then heading out again.

Alyssa collapses a box, “Mom, I kinda need to make my bed…” she had popped open another box that had her sheets in it.

“Oh yes!” Mrs. Greene gets up and starts to help her daughter make the bed, “are you still sure?”

“Mom!” Alyssa was about to kick her out of the room if she asks again, instead just puts the sheet on the bed and drapes the blanket over it.

“Just making sure, you’re my baby and I just want what is best for you.” She can’t help but try and get her daughter to try and change.

Alyssa sits on the bed and looks at her mother, “we’ve talked about this and I know for you it’s so hard, because I’m not the nice perfect straight daughter anymore, but I never really was to begin with. I’m me.”

Sighing in defeat, Mrs. Greene nods her head “Well I guess this is it for now, holidays and such will be when I see you.”

Seeing her mother get a bit sad, Alyssa gets up and pulls her into a hug. “I love you mom and you will see me, but the workload is gonna be a lot, but I’ll do my best okay?”

“All I can ask for and if you do find someone, uhm feel free to bring them when the holidays come around, maybe.” The older woman states.

Alyssa is a bit surprised at the offer, “thanks mom, we’ll see what happens…. You ready to head out?” Seeing her mother nodding, she grabs her bag, “I’ll walk you out.”

As they get ready to leave Shelby comes back, “Heading out?” she asks setting down two boxes.

“Walking mom out, then I’ll be back to unpack.” Alyssa states and she follows her mother out of the dorm room and down the hall. “So glad I am on the top floor, elevators?” 

“Yes dear.”

The elevator comes up quickly and they step in and have a silent ride until they get to the first floor and practically run into a student carrying a few boxes. 

“Oh sorry, watch out!” Alyssa exclaims and catches a box as her mother dodges barely, Mom you okay?”

Mrs. Greene nods, “move in day is never without its hazards.”

“So sorry, it kinda ran away from me that box.” A short blond-haired girl with glasses and piercing blue eyes states.

“It’s okay, uhm need help?” Alyssa asks and looks at her mom who was waiting and starting to look impatient.

“No, just put it back on the top, I’ll be fine” when the blond feels the weight of the box, she grunts, “Thanks”

“See ya!” Alyssa says with a smile and rejoins her mother as they walk outside to her car, “super-busy with everyone moving in, thanks for helping me mom.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Her mother pulls her into a hug, “if you ever want to come home or…anything call me.”

“If I need to, I will mom.” The brunette states and smiles sadly at her mom, they may have their differences but it’s still her mom, “and mom…please keep trying?”

“I will honey, I promise.” Her mother says and hugs her tighter, “I love you and stay safe.” She let’s go and gets in the car.

Alyssa waves as her mother pulls away and then turns to go back in when she sees that blond again getting boxes out of a pickup truck, “Want some help this trip?” she asks walking up.

The blond smiles, “yeah sure, I’m Emma by the way, thanks again for earlier.” Emma says and points to one of three last boxes.

Picking it up the brunette grins, “I’m Alyssa, where are we taking these?” She asks as they walk inside.

“Ninth floor, room 904.” Emma states as she tries to hit the elevator button without dropping the two boxes again.

“Let me” Alyssa pushes the button, “cool you are right across from me then, I am in 903.” The elevator dings and they step in.

Bumping shoulders as a few more follow them in. “Cool, guess we will see a lot of each other.” The blond says and leans against the back wall as people leave the elevator.

“Yeah…have a roommate?” Alyssa asks as they step off and move down the hallway, dodging other students trying to get their stuff in rooms.

Emma stops at her door and drops the boxes to open the door, “nope a single very large room, thankfully.” She offers for the brunette to go first.

Walking in Alyssa takes a sharp breath; the room was already decorated and put together with three different types of guitars on stands in one corner with amplifiers.

Looking around there is a keyboard setup with a shelf of music and a large desk and a very large bed on the back wall. “Wow this looks great, when did you do all this?”

Emma was pushing the boxes with her feet into the room, “Oh a few days ago, just had to go home and get a few last boxes and now I’m set. Thanks again by the way for the help.” 

She extends her hand, and Alyssa takes it and instantly gets goosebumps as they shake. “I uhm b-better go finish up across the hall.” She looks at her arm and shivers ‘holy hell what is this?’ she thinks, “I’ll s-see ya around, Emma.”

“See ya!” the blond yells after her with a smile and goes about putting away what’s in the last three boxes before she moves her truck.

 

~Across the Hall~

 

Shelby was unpacking, her mother had already left but noticed how Alyssa came in smiling, “You okay roomie?”

Alyssa blinks and then grins more “yeah, just met someone I think I may like, a lot.” She says and as if on automatic starts putting more clothing away.

“Ohhhh spill, meet a guy, a girl?” Shelby asks sitting on her bed and looking at Alyssa, “what were they like?”

Alyssa had stopped moving when Shelby asked if it was a boy or girl, “well…a girl…she’s living across the hall. Her name is Emma.” She sits on her bed, “really cute, and just I dunno we shook hands and I got goosebumps.”

The brunette across from her squeals, “oh that’s awesome! By the way I am so okay with that, I’m bisexual so no worries!”

Sighing in relief, Alyssa lets her guard down for the first time around anyone, “I came out just before heading to college, so still nervous around people.”

“It’s okay, only person I kinda hide from is my best friend Kaylee, she’s kind of a homophobic bitch. But I love her.” Shelby says a little sad, “but she is at another school so I’m not too worried.”

“Well we have each other now, I’ll be around a lot” Alyssa laughs and leans over to look out seeing Emma shooing someone away from their door.

Shelby leans and sees the blond, “Is that her?” she sees the brunette nod, “Oh she is a cutie! If you didn’t already like her, I so would go after her!” She ducks and laughs when a pillow is thrown at her face, then falls over.

“You are a dork Shelby; think we will get along just fine.” Alyssa says as she gets up to unpack the twenty-something boxes she has and Shelby does the same, “hey wanna have a roomie date over dinner, get to know one another a bit more?”

“I am so up for that!” Shelby states as she shoves something into her bed stand. “It’ll be fun”

Suddenly they both hear a soft melody coming from Emma’s room, “Is that Emma?” Shelby asks as they move to their door and listen.

“I think so, she has three guitars and a keyboard in there. Wow that is a pretty melody.” Alyssa leans against the door frame just enjoying the music as students move through the hall.

Her roommate watches her and smiles, “I think you just fell hook, line and sinker if Emma made that melody.”

“You may be right…” Alyssa says as she pushes off the door frame and goes back to unpacking, “we’ll see what happens.”

Both roommates fall into a quiet comfortable silence as they put things away.

 

~In Emma’s Room~

 

The blond was sitting at her keyboard just playing something that came into her head, it’s been stuck in her head for weeks so now she decided to write it out; after playing a bit she writes on music paper. Marking all the notes and then starts playing again.

As she plays and writes, she is oblivious she had a small audience outside and across the hall; she just wanted to get it on paper, after all it is what she does well.

It takes her about an hour to get it all the notes written out and she turns off her keyboard to look it over, “Wow, I can make a whole song just from this…but what?” she sets the sheet music in a folder marked ‘good ideas’ and places it on top of her music shelf.

Getting up she moves to get her keys and go move her truck that was still by the building. As she leaves and locks her door, she waves at the two girls across the hall who wave back before heading down. 

She meanders to her truck, seeing a guy leaning on it and boasting it was his; she walks up “Dude get off my truck, I just had it repainted. Don’t need your sorry ass scratching the paint.” She states gruffly.

“Your truck, this is my truck lady.” He states confidently trying to impress a few girls he was talking too.

“Oh yeah?” she asks, he nods again so she unlocks the driver door with her keys and hops in, turns the ignition and revs the engine; causing black smoke to hit him from the exhaust. Sticking her head out of the window, “Interesting, did ya know it’s a diesel and that I have your key?” The girls he was with laugh as they shake their heads and walk away.

He looks down seeing himself covered in black exhaust dust and kicks the concrete walking away embarrassed, all the while Emma smirks and drives to find a parking spot in student parking.

She smiles seeing one and gunning a bit, easily sliding in and parking; that is until someone who appears out of nowhere bangs on her window, she rolls it down “May I help you?”

“I wanted this spot!” the blond states angrily, “pull out!”

Emma looks back and notices no student sticker in her window, “not a student, I don’t give two shits.” She unbuckles and opens the door and literally pushes the person out of the way before locking her truck as she closes the door.

“I’m here for a friend, I need to be close.” The blond states sounding panicky.

“Can’t help ya, there are visitor spots, can wait for one, this is student parking. Have a good one.” Emma states and starts walking away, rolling her eyes when the blond starts rolling up in her little compact car.

“You are a bitch ya know that?” the blond spits at her.

“No, I just don't care, you sound more like a bitch and by the way if a college security guard sees your car in student parking, that’s a nice size ticket. Get over yourself.” Emma waves and walks across the street and back into her dorm. 

She didn’t like people like that, and she just wanted to get back to her room; dodging a couple students who are trying not to lose boxes and actually catching a box stating fragile on the outside, “Whoa! That was close!” 

The person who dropped it looks over and smiles, “hey cutie, thanks for catching that for me.” A redhead states and takes it from Emma.

“No problem hot stuff, looked like it may break.” Emma states with a sly grin and a bit of swagger, “hope ya get moved in alright.”

“Thanks!” the girl yells after her as Emma takes the stairs this time to get to the ninth floor.

She sees her door and sighs in relief when suddenly the same blond bitch is in the hall yelling, “Fuck me…” she quickly unlocks her door and goes inside shutting it behind her, “Not dealing with that bitch anymore.”

 

~Outside the door~

 

Shelby heard a familiar voice and stuck her head out of the room, “KAYLEE!!???” This yell served two purposes, letting Alyssa know her asshole of a best friend was there and getting said best friend’s attention.

“Finally, there you are!” Kaylee walks to the door and brushes by Shelby and sits down on the wrong bed. “Parking was a nightmare and this bitch in a red truck…ugh!”

Alyssa was at her desk and looks confused, “You are on my bed…” she states as she puts her pen down and turns in her chair to face the room.

Kaylee looks down and gets up, “Sorry” she says in a valley girl way, “Shelby do you know who owns a really nice-looking full-size red pickup? A blond with short hair and glasses?”

Shelby shrugs, “No, but Alyssa might.” She gives Alyssa a panicked look when Kaylee turns to her.

“Know their name?” Kaylee demands.

“Hi, I’m Alyssa, you are…?” Alyssa asks, ignoring the question. “I mean you are in our room and I don’t think bitch would be a good first impression.”

Shelby holds back a laugh as Kaylee looks like she is about to blow a fuse but takes a deep breath. “I’m Kaylee, childhood best friend of Shelby.”

“See, that wasn’t hard and yes I do actually but I’m not giving it to you.” The brunette turns to pick up her pen and write in her calendar; marking that she needs to change classes.

“Why not, what is it to you?” Kaylee asks, “she took a spot I wanted, took me hours to park.

Shelby sighs, “where did you try and park?” when Kaylee points directly across the road from the window she shakes her head, “You are not a student here, you can’t park there so let it go. Why are you even here?”

“I wanted to see ya on your first day at college, mine doesn’t start till’ next week.” Kaylee says with a smile, “what not happy to see me?”

“No, I’m happy to see you but roomie and I have plans…” She shoots Alyssa another look, “and since we are done, we were gonna do something together, kind of a bonding thing…”

“You can postpone that can’t you?” Kaylee looks at Alyssa and then at Shelby, “just a day…I’m gone tonight for who knows how long!”

“Kaylee, if you would have made plans with me in advance sure, but you didn’t. This isn’t high school, and we are not the queen bees of this college.” Shelby states exasperated.

“And I start my classes tomorrow right away, I don’t get much free time, so I’m not willing to give up new roomie bonding time” Alyssa states as she keeps marking what she needs to in a packet to change majors, never looking up. 

“I can’t believe this, my best friend is pushing me off for what, some stranger she just met?” Kaylee shrieks clearly upset she isn’t getting her way.

Suddenly there was knock on the doorframe, everyone looks over to see Emma standing there, “Sorry but can someone control her, she’s like drawing everyone on this floor to your door and she’s damn loud.”

“YOU!” Kaylee points at her, “you are the bitch that didn’t give me the spot!”

“This again, seriously get over yourself. You.Don’t.Go.Here.” Emma states clapping between words. “Seriously, someone control the bitch.” She walks back across the hall to her room and slams the door.

“Great, you have our neighbor pissed off at us Kaylee!” Shelby states, “come on I am walking you out.” She grabs Kaylee by the arm and pulls her out of the room.

As they disappear, Alyssa lets out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding, “Kaylee is definitely a bitch.” Signing a piece of paper, and stuffing them all in a manila envelope, “well that’s ready for admin to change everything.”

Getting a couple things together, she grabs her purse when Shelby walks back in, “everything okay?”

“Not really but Kaylee will get over it, told she was a bitch.” Shelby laughs nervously and grabs her wallet, “so hang out time?”

“Yeah and by the way I have the next week free, I had a feeling you just wanted her gone.” Alyssa states with a grin, “let’s go rela….”

Music began playing in Emma’s room but this time it sounded like an acoustic guitar, they both walk out and lock their room but lean against the wall to listen as fingers strum over strings. 

“She plays so well, like I wish I had that talent, all I can do is dance and sing” Alyssa states in awe of the talent Emma seems to exude.

“Maybe you can sing her songs, and dance to them.” Shelby says as the music fades, “sounds like she’s done for now. Come I’m hungry and you look like a lost lovesick puppy.”

Grabbing Alyssa’s hand, she drags her out to relax and eat.

Seconds later the door opens to Emma’s room, she thought she heard voices but guess she was imagining things as she shuts the door again.

 

TBC

Thanks for reading, love comments. C and I, I hope this suffices for a first chapter you two dorks! You two will be the death of me!


	2. Classes & Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are about a month into school. Everyone is stressed and dealing with shit. Will Alyssa somehow be able to get some time with Emma, will Emma want to hang out??

Emma walks into her room and flops on her bed not even thinking of closing the door; she was a month into classes and Music Theory was kicking her ass. “I gotta get this down!” 

Her mind wanders, she had a couple dates with that redhead she caught the box for; finding out there was a crystal ball inside. After the second date, she hadn’t contacted the woman again, something just didn’t click.

“Ugh, okay I can do this, I just need to relax…” grabbing her acoustic guitar she strums, before getting the right notes and starts to hum.

With each strum of the strings and each note hummed; stress begins to just seep out of Emma and dissipate as she closes her eyes and starts to sing.

Some hearts can confirm  
Fitting the norm  
Flaunting their love for all to see  
I tried to change  
Thinking how easy life could be

She easily moves her fingertips on the frets and smiles as she keeps singing.

I just kept on failing  
I guess that was a sign  
That there wasn’t much hope for this heart of mine

She slowly lets the strumming fade and puts the guitar back, ‘I really need to finish that song…’ she thinks as she picks up her back and then finally looks to the door and eyes widen.

The girls from across the hall were in her doorway, “Uhm…how long have you been standing there?”

Alyssa smiles shyly, “Since we heard the sounds of your guitar start playing.” She notices a light tinge of red on the blonde’s cheeks, “you have a great voice, did…did you write that?”

All Emma could do was nod as she pulls a book out of her backpack, “thanks, yeah it’s not finished yet sadly, haven’t found the muse for it.” She places the backpack back on the floor.

“Sorry, we’ll go.” Alyssa states as she nudges Shelby who was chilling against the door frame with a weird smile.

“Hey, Alyssa?” Emma calls out as she walks to her door, the brunette turns to look at her with that same shy smile, “you have Professor Clifferson’s class, right?”

“I do, music theory, right?” Alyssa asks and leans against the wall right by Emma’s door, “it’s a bitch so far isn’t it?”

“I’d say, I can’t seem to come up with a paper to write on how music theory pertains to me. What about you?” Emma adjusts her glasses as she leans on the door frame.

“Well if you like we can sit down sometime and brainstorm if you like?” Alyssa asks, her heart starting to beat faster; may just be to study but at least she may get some time with Emma. “Only if you want that is.”

Smiling the blond pushes off the doorframe, “I’d like that, when are you available?” she pulls out her phone to look at her calendar.

“I have tomorrow open in the afternoon…”

“I have History of songwriting at two, what about four?”

“Damn, I have a general studies class at four. Oh, what about Friday evening?”

“I got nothing Friday evening, that would be perfect but that’s date night, won’t you be busy?” Emma asks looking up from her phone.

The brunette shook her head, “nah, I’m free, what time would you like to meet. Maybe we can combine dinner and studying?”

“Yeah, that’ll work, say we meet here in the hall at six?” Emma asks as she opens her calendar to add the time.

“Perfect!” Alyssa says and marks it in her own phone, “I’ll see you right here at six on Friday, Emma.” She smiles and walks back across the hall; looking back and waving before disappearing behind a door.

Emma smiles and tucks her phone away and decides to go get a snack before hitting the books.

 

~In Alyssa & Shelby’s room~

 

“What just happened!?” Alyssa asks as she sets her phone on the desk and laughs when Shelby looks at her amused. “what?”

“Did someone get a date?” the brunette asks as she gets up from the window seat.

“Not exactly, I got a study date and dinner with Emma on Friday.” Alyssa states as she falls back on her bed, “better than nothing.”

“That’s awesome, good step in the right direction at least! Are you going to tell her you like her?” Shelby asks laying down beside Alyssa. This was their usual thing now, come in lay down and talk when something happens.

“Yeah though I did see her on a few dates with that redhead from downstairs, do you think they are together?” Alyssa asks with sadness in her voice.

“It is college, maybe Emma thought it would be fun, but I have no idea.” Shelby props up on an elbow, “I know a few girls have said they are interested, a lot of girls from her music classes.”

Alyssa looks at her, “damn that makes it more difficult, I know I like her, I’m falling hard every time I see her. But all she talks to me about are classes and homework.” She sighs, wondering what she needs to do.

Shelby chuckles, “you adorable baby gay, most of the girls I know she has turned down. A few she said maybe too, all ya gotta do is ask her.” She gets up and walks to her bed, “flirt at the study session.”

“Oh my god!” Alyssa suddenly sits up wide eyed and looking scared, “I don’t know how to flirt, Shelby!”

“Seriously, you don’t know how to flirt?” Shelby asks, trying not to laugh too much at Alyssa’s expense, “like when you tried to be straight did you try to flirt with guys?”

Alyssa shakes her head, “Nope, never couldn’t bring myself to flirt with guys. Now I’m nervous about Friday!” she gets up and starts pacing.

She was already stressed cause of changing her major from psychology to theater and having to deal with angry calls from her mother but this, this was a whole new level of stress.

Shelby pulls over and places a hand on each shoulder, “relax babe, either you can wing it, or you can practice!”

“I rather not wing it but practice?” Alyssa looks at Shelby confused, “how the world would I practice flirting?”

The brunette almost wants to facepalm as Alyssa looks at her, “you can practice with me! Think about it!” Shelby pushes Alyssa onto the edge of her bed, “you can try it on me, and I can give you feedback.”

“But that just sounds weird, flirting with my roommate in practice?” Alyssa wasn’t sure about this. “Plus, what if she sees and thinks we are dating?”

“We keep the door shut.”

“It feels weird just talking about it.”

“Make it not weird, we’re friends, right?”

“Well yeah.”

“Pretend, not that hard Alyssa.”

“Okay fine, but I only have like a day and a half to practice” Alyssa states as she stands up and is suddenly pushed back down. ‘What…”

“Stay, here a book, now pretend to study and give me a flirtatious look over the book pages.” Shelby states as she pulls her desk chair over.

Taking a breath Alyssa pretends to read then looks over her book at Shelby and instantly the brunette starts laughing; she slams the book in her lap “What is it?”

“Are you constipated?” Shelby asks, Alyssa had scrunched her face slightly and it was hilarious, “don’t scrunch your face, try and relax woman!”

Alyssa blushes a bit and goes back to fake reading her book and then tentatively and very slowly looks over the pages. She was giving this shy smile that made the corners of her eyes crinkle just a little bit and light up.

Shelby blinks and the looks away quick, “damn that was good.” She states and fidgets with her hands. She wasn’t expecting Alyssa to nail that so quickly and effortlessly?

“Really?” the brunette states, setting the book down and smiling more, “that easy?”

“Uhm yeah, that easy” Shelby scratches the back of her neck, “that was some look, let me tell ya! I don’t really think you need practice after that.”

Alyssa stands up, “are you okay, Shelby?” the girl looked either frustrated or flustered.

“Y-yeah, that was just literally some look.” Shelby reiterates and gives a small smile, “hit Emma with that look and she’ll be rethinking a lot of stuff!”

“Thanks for the help Shelby, you sure you are okay?” Alyssa asks one more time, ‘gees I sound like my mother’ she thinks.

“Yeah, just wasn’t prepared for that, I’m good promise!” Shelby says now starting to act more like herself, “Friday, you will at least give her a hint ya like her. She seems very distracted whenever I see her.”

Shrugging her roommate moves back to her side of the room, “I have no idea, all I know is that I want to get to know her more, in whatever capacity be it friend or girlfriend.”

“I get that, how will your mom handle it, I know she called you a few nights ago yelling at you…” Shelby states as she sits at her desk.

Alyssa nods, “Yeah that was fun…”

 

~A few nights ago~

 

At about ten pm Alyssa’s cell phone goes off, she looks at the name and groans “Oh fuck” quickly answering, “Hi mom!”

“Why am I getting emails about you changing your major from psychology to dance and theater?”

Alyssa closes her eyes, oh her mom was mad, “because I don’t want to be a psychologist! I love to sing and dance and act!”

“But we agreed to this”

“No, you agreed and forced it, mom I can’t be your perfect girl, that’s not possible. I want to learn how to sing properly, dance and how to audition…”

“Alyssa, that is such a hard road and it’s already going to be hard…you should have talked to me about this!”

“I knew if I did, you would stop it! This is what I want to do, please let me do what I want, dad isn’t coming back!” Alyssa gasps after she realizes what she just said and braces for the tirade.

“ALYSSA GREENE! WE HAD YOUR LIFE PLANNED OUT TO THE LETTER, HOW DARE YOU!”

Taking a breath Alyssa stays quiet and holds her phone away from her ear, which garnered Shelby’s attention. She mouthed ‘mom’ and the girl nods in understanding.

“I SACRIFICED SO MUCH FOR YOU, WHY DO YOU WANT TO SCREW THAT UP NOW YOUNG LADY!?!?”

“I’m not screwing anything up! I am following my dreams, not yours!” Alyssa really wanted to make a difference her way, not her mothers.

“But…what about me?”

“What about you mother? I’m not you!”

“But the plans…”

“Mom…STOP PLEASE!” this is the first time she ever raises her voice to her mother, “please, this is ridiculous. Making me into you won’t help you in any way. You won’t be happy no matter what I do.”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes, it is, you want me to be like you, for what…me to get my heart broken too like you, or be lonely the rest of my life because you won’t let me be myself?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Bullshit!”

“Language young lady!”

Rolling her eyes, Alyssa takes a few deep breaths “I changed my majors, remember I am here on scholarships, you are paying nothing. So, nothing you can do, I am going to live my life my way!”

“Well…don’t come back for Thanksgiving, since you apparently don’t understand.”

With that her mom hangs up, leaving Alyssa speechless at the last part as tears well up her in eyes and she fights to keep them from spilling over and down her cheeks.

Looking up Shelby sees Alyssa about to cry and runs over, “Hey, what’s going on babe?” she sits down and wraps an arm around her roommate as the brunette starts to cry into her shoulder, “fuck, what did your mother do?”

“S-she told me not to come…” Alyssa trails off trying to breathe, “not to come home for T-Thanksgiving…” more tears come as she vocalizes it and burrows into Shelby’s arms more.

“What the actual fuck?” Shelby states as she hugs her friend, “what is wrong with that woman, didn’t she say if ya find someone, to bring them back to meet her and now cause you won’t conform to her ideals of a perfect daughter, fuck her!”

“I don’t think you really want to fuck my mother.” Alyssa mumbles against Shelby’s yellow shirt, staining it with tears and soaking through it.

“Oh ewww!” Shelby tries not to laugh at the small joke, “someone needs too, or pull the stick out of her ass!”

This gets Alyssa to giggle a bit, “Thanks Shelby, I am proud I stood up to my mother at least. Sucks I can’t go home for the holidays in a couple months.” She sits up and wipes her eyes, “sorry about your shirt.”

“Don’t worry about it, just a shirt.” Shelby smiles and leans back on her hands, “so what will you do then?”

Shrugging Alyssa sniffles “stay here and do my own thing I suppose. Not much else I can do.” She gets up and grabs a tissue to blow her nose, “might be good to stay away for awhile anyway, who knows what’ll happen in the next few months right?”

“True, and who knows by then you and Emma may be together!” Shelby states with a bit of excitement, jumping up and just all around being bubbly.

Chuckling, Alyssa smiles a bit more “like I said before, we will see what happens there.” She grabs her toiletry bag, “I’m gonna get ready for bed, be back”

 

~End of Flashback~

 

“Yeah that was not, I hated seeing you cry after that.” Shelby states.

“But who cares what she thinks, she banned me from coming home so doesn’t really matter what she thinks anymore.” Alyssa states and grabs one of her many books and opening it, “I’m gonna get some reading done before my first class in the morning. Dinner as usual in a few hours?”

Shelby nods, “yeah, I’m gonna kick out my math homework, why did I choose bio-physicist again?”

They both laugh and get to work on their homework.

 

~At Emma’s door~

 

A redhead knocks on Emma’s door and waits, smiling when she hears a feint ‘one moment!’ through the door. She waits patiently and smiles when the door cracks open, “Hey Emma.” 

“Rose! Uhm what are you doing here?” Emma asks as she opens the door more and leans on the door frame, so the girl can’t come in.

“Well I hadn’t heard from you since our second date, I thought I would drop by.” Rose says, “wanna go out Friday night again?”

“I have a study session Friday night.” The blond states, thankful for it at the moment.

“On a Friday night, that’s a bit weird, but okay.” Rose steps closer and fiddles with the bottom of Emma’s leather jacket she had on, “what about Saturday night?”

Thinking a moment and then seeing Shelby leaving the room across the hall she gets an idea “I have a date, sorry Rose.”

The redhead frowns, “with who?? She was sure she was the only one the blond had been on a date with so far.

“Shelby!” Emma calls out, and the brunette smiles coming over, “what’s up, Emma?”

With pleading eyes, Emma asks “you ready for our date on Saturday night?” she motions with her head at Rose.

Shelby looks shocked for a split second but realizes quickly what’s happening, “Yeah, w had dinner and a movie right, starting at six pm?” She moves a bit closer to Emma and Rose steps back.

“Ok then, see ya around Emma.” Rose states a bit hurt but turns and walks away.

“Oh my god thank you!” Emma states and relaxes a bit, “I thought when I told Rose last week, I just wanted to be friends, she got the blunt hint.”

“No worries, just don’t let her catch you Saturday night…wait why don’t you go out with Alyssa Saturday night instead?” Shelby smiles internally, “can hang out and keep a date anyway.”

“I don’t know, she’s cute but….” Emma trails off, she hadn’t really thought about it, “would she be okay with it?”

“You’re kidding right?” Shelby states, “never mind, yes I think she wouldn’t mind it, why not ask her at your study session?”

Emma raises a brow, “you know about that?” 

“I’m her roommate of course I do!” the brunette grins and walks down the hall a bit, “ask and see what happens.”

“Alright, I will.” Emma smiles and closes her door and goes back to her bed that had papers strewn across it and a music theory book open, “Okay so...how does it pertain to me?”

She’s about to start again when there is another knock on her door, “Now what?” She quickly gets up and opens the door, “Mom?” She asks surprised and eyes wide.

“Hi Emma, may I…may I come in?” her mom asks, and she steps aside letting her in and shutting the door, “Thank you.”

“What are you doing here, how did you know I was here?” Emma pulls a chair over and sits on it backwards as her mom sits on the bed.

“You look good…” Her mom states looking at her daughter in a dark red shirt under her leather jacket and jeans with boots. “Uhm to answer your question, I talked to grandma.”

Eyes narrow a bit, “she wouldn’t tell you, you hate me and ‘what’ I am.” Emma crosses her arms on the back of the chair, “you and dad kicked me out, remember?”

The older woman nods, “I know sweetheart, but we wanted to reach out to you.” She leans forward on her elbows and looks around the room; a pride flag above her daughter’s desk and a lot of feminism posters where everywhere, along with album covers.

“we?” Emma asks, “I don’t see dad anywhere, and why are you reaching out? To see if I will change?”

“We are hoping you decided to not be gay…” She states, “but uhm, your room definitely says otherwise, how can you afford your own room?”

Standing up, Emma opens the door to her room “You can go report to dad now, you are not welcome here. I thought just maybe you finally would accept me, but you’re just like the rest of the homophobic assholes back home. And I worked my ass off so I could have my own room in college, but you are not a part of my life, so you don’t get to know or say shit.”

“Emma that is not a way to talk to your mother.” The older woman states in a low tone as she stands up and grabs her purse.

“What mother, you disowned me?” the blond states with a cool tone, “get out.”

“Emma…” her mom starts.

“GET OUT!!!!” Emma yells and the woman quickly leaves, and Emma slams the door, “motherfucker, can this day be over?!”

Locking the door, Emma goes to her keyboard and just starts playing; very aggressively.

Outside her door, her mom was about to knock again when she hears the music and decides to just leave; her daughter never wanted to see them again and she was done trying.

 

TBC

I hope everyone enjoys this, I now have a deadline to finish this song of August 11th of this year so this'll be interesting.Again comments are always welcome!!


	3. Hang Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the 'study session' Shelby attempts to give Emma a clue, as well as a phone call from Kaylee.  
> Alyssa gets a surprise visitor from home.  
> Emma is slightly confused and needs a clue.  
> Music, and hang time to follow lol

Morning classes whiz by for everyone and lunch was a time to relax and maybe enjoy the cool air outside as fall leave begin to fall.

Emma lounged against a tree in her signature leather jacket and reading a book, as she munches on an apple and some other fruits next to her.

More relaxed than she had been in the last month, she had one more class at two and then done for the day; she wasn’t really reading the book, more thinking about Friday night and the study session and how the hell was she going to ask Alyssa out for Saturday?

She flips the page when someone suddenly sits down close to next to her, she looks over to see the smiling face of Shelby, “Hey, why are you so close to me?”

Shelby grins, “because I can, what ya doing?” she looks at the book cover and smiles again, “like romance novels?”

“Maybe…” Emma puts the book in her bag, “doesn’t every girl?” She chuckles as Shelby tries to get the book and she pushes back playfully, “what is with you? Usually we are not doing this, we wave and that’s it.”

“Or giving you an alibi so a girl goes away?” Shelby states leaning against the tree, “I’m here because I need to talk to you about Alyssa.”

“What about Alyssa?” the blond asks, pulling her glasses off and cleaning them on her shirt, “I haven’t seen her since yesterday.”

Shelby chews her lip for a minute debating on how to say what she wants to say it, “Well uhm, she’s been talking a lot about your dinner/study session.”

Putting her glasses back on, Emma looks confused, “What do you mean?”

The brunette chuckles, “for being a confident dyke, you are clueless.” At this Emma playfully pushes her, “Alyssa likes you, you dumbass!”

“No…she just wants to hang and study.” Emma states grabbing her bag and getting up, “I mean, I know she likes my music but me?”

Shelby gets up and rolls her eyes, “Oh my god woman, where is the confident butch lesbian?”

“Alyssa can do so much better than me, seriously. She’s a baby gay right, she needs to find herself.” Emma states slinging her bag over her back and stuffing her hands in her jeans pockets.

Suddenly Shelby slaps the back of Emma’s hand, “You are being an idiot, so many chicks are after you, the only one not vocally coming after you and you think she deserves better?”

“I have baggage, Shelby.” Emma states, turning quickly to look at her, “family that doesn’t want me, a whole town that hates me.”

“We all have baggage Emma, whatever, if you don’t see it, maybe Alyssa has to slap you with it.” ‘or kiss you’ Shelby thinks turning and walking towards her next class; leaving Emma looking after her.

Shaking her head, Emma starts walking to one of her music classes, the things Shelby said running through her head, “I am not anyone special.”

 

~Alyssa’s dorm room~

 

Alyssa is going over some stuff in her general studies book before her four o’clock class and twirling a pencil in her when her phone goes off; looking at it she hits ignore seeing it’s her mother.

“Not now, I’m busy” she says to the empty room as she keeps reading and making notes. She barely hears a knock on her door, “Now what?”

She moves to the door, “Who is it?” She leans against the door, she really needed to study, “it’s Mr. Hawkins.” She opens the door and smiles, “what are you doing here?”

“Well your mother called me, and I told her I would come since I was in New York.” He states and barely steps into the room, “she seems to be back peddling on the small progress she made with you.”

Alyssa snorts, “sorry, let’s say I am not allowed home for Thanksgiving and I changed my majors to what I wanted and not what she wanted.” She moves to her desk.

“Good for you, look Alyssa if you need help with anything, call me.” He hands her a piece of paper with his number on it, “I know your mother is a hand full, so just hit me up if you need help.”

She takes the paper, “thanks Mr. Hawkins, I just might do that.” She smiles and gives him a hug. “So, are staying long?”

He shakes his head, “no just stopping by, take care Alyssa and be in touch.” He smiles and quietly leaves the room and shutting the door.

Still smiling, Alyssa programs the number into her phone and then tosses the piece of paper “okay…” she looks at her watch, “Oh shit!” she grabs her notes and book, stuffing them into her backpack and rushing out to make it to her class.

Her watch read: 3:50pm.

She rushes through the sidewalks and sighs seeing her building, sprinting in and up the stairs to her class door; looking at her watch, two minutes to spare.

Catching her breath, she finds her seat and sinks in pulling out her book and notes.

 

~Two hours later~

 

Alyssa was meandering back from her class when she sees Emma, “HEY EMMA!” She smiles when the blond turns and smiles at her. “Hey, how was your class, it’s not like four hours is it?”

Chuckling, Emma shakes her head “No I went and got food after class.” She lifts a bag full of to go boxes. “You just get out of class, it’s like six?”

“Yeah my last class, the general studies one I told you about.” Alyssa states as they fall into step, “What classes do you have tomorrow before our study session?”

“I don’t have classes Friday actually, did that on purpose. You?” Emma asks as they turn towards their dorm.

The brunette frowns, “I got three classes, a singing class, dance and how to audition. But done about three in the afternoon.” As she speaks, she trips on a crack in the sidewalk and starts to fall “Ahhh!”

Emma reacts quickly and catches Alyssa’s arm and pulls up and wraps her other arm around the girl to help steady her, “you okay, Alyssa?”

“Y-yeah…” Alyssa replies realizing that the blond had her arms around her to keep her up, a slight blush colors her cheeks “thanks, that would have hurt.”

“Can’t have your pretty face scared right?” Emma says and drops her arms and she misses the disappointed look on the brunette’s face. She picks up Alyssa’s bag, “glad I could help.”

“I really do appreciate it, so still six tomorrow?” Alyssa asks as they make their way through the dorm. “we can start earlier if you like?”

“Maybe, I usually sleep in and then work on my music a bit. But if you want to come by after your class, that’ll be cool.” Emma says as they step out of the elevator and walk down the hall.

“I’ll do that, have a good evening Emma.” Alyssa says as she unlocks her door, “come over if ya wanna hang out tonight.”

Emma nods and watches Alyssa disappear and then moves into her own room, “A little homework, my dinner and music…then maybe hang out.” 

She pulls her food out of the bag and then drops her bag on the floor as she sits at her desk to dig into her food.

 

~Across the Hall~

 

A certain brunette was laying on her stomach as she reads through her notes from her class, feet in the air kicking lazily and a sucker in her mouth when the door opens and Shelby walks in looking tired. 

“Hey girl, what’s up?”

“Atoms, antibodies and more atoms…” Shelby replies tossing her bag on the bed and flopping onto it, “why did I choose this major, I am gonna fail so bad.”

“No, you will do great, what’s wrong?” Alyssa sits up and swings her legs over the edge, “a long ass paper or something?”

“Oh not just a long ass paper, it’s a thesis book I have to do!” Shelby states, “I didn’t think I would have to do that till’ like fourth or fifth semester!”

“How long do you have to make your thesis?” the brunette asks scrunching her face in displeasure, it sounded horrible.

“This class is like four semesters, so end of the fourth semester, plus whatever short assignments we get between now and then.” Shelby sighs, loudly and throws her arms over her face, “I don’t wanna….”

Alyssa moves to sit next to Shelby, “Hey you got this, you are smart and will hit it out of the ballpark.” She lays down next to her and turns on her side, “don’t sweat it, get a little more into the class and you’ll figure it out.”

“You think so?” Shelby asks not uncovering her face, “I mean you really think so?”

“Of course!” Alyssa reaches over and pulls one arm away from her roommate’s face, “stop moping relax, we only have a few classes left and then it’s the weekend!”

Finally, Shelby turns and drops her arm, “You are excited for tomorrow night.” She laughs when Alyssa slaps her arm playfully, “it’s true!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Alyssa blushes and sits up, “she may come over and hang out for a bit later. Do you mind?”

The brunette sits up, “fuck no, she’s awesome! So, don’t mind…maybe we ca…” her phone ringtone goes off; picking up her phone she frowns “It’s Kaylee…”

She picks it up, “Hey girl, what’s up?”

“So you are alive, good to know. You don’t text me much anymore!”

“You are calling to bitch because I don’t text as much anymore?” Shelby looks at Alyssa and dramatically rolls her eyes, making Alyssa giggle.

“Well you don’t! We made a promise to each other!”

“Okay, okay…I’m sorry, my major is heavy on the load and I am very busy but will try to text more…” 

“Thank you, so busy huh?”

“Yeah, lots of homework, barely time to do anything fun but I manage.” Shelby says and pushes Alyssa who is miming dramatically how Shelby was so busy.

“I have a light load my first semester, thank god! I dunno how you do it.” 

“I have a very supportive roommate that helps when she can to make it easier.” Shelby chuckles as she sees her roommate fake fainting onto the bed.

“Oh…well that’s good I guess…’

Shelby can tell Kaylee was feeling hurt over that, “So met any guys yet?” she tries to distract her.

“Two actually, got a date with each this weekend, should be fun!”

“That’s cool, I’m glad you are having fun.” She leans back on a pillow as she hears music from across the hall, smiling as Alyssa moves to her usual perch by the door to listen.

“….and then we…hey are you listening?”

“Sorry Kaylee, one of our neighbors started playing the guitar, distracted me. So you two ran into each other and then you…?” She urges the girl to continue as she zones in the music, half listening to her best friend.

“We decided to go to dinner and a movie tomorrow night, then my other date is on Saturday. You meet any guys?”

Shelby didn’t hear her.

“Shelby…SHELBY!” was screamed into the phone and the brunette jumps.

“Sorry! I think it’s great and no I haven’t met any guys yet.” She shrugs at Alyssa who looks at her with a brow raised at that.

“Well you seem to be too distracted, hit me up soon okay?”

“I will, love ya bestie, later” She hangs up without waiting and tosses the cellphone on her bed, “She flesh this one out?”

Alyssa nods, “yeah, before it was like maybe two pages of score, now it’s like eight. It’s beautiful.” She closes her eyes as she listens, “wonder what it’s meaning is.”

“Maybe she’ll tell you one day.” Shelby grins just watching Alyssa but still listening to the music that seemed to be so easy for the blond to create.

“I hope so, I really want to sing some of her stuff once it has lyrics.” Alyssa says and moves as the music fades, “is it bad that I am like in love with her music?”

“Not at all, it’s a big par of her and she is damn good.” Shelby says, “besides she…” there’s a knock on the door.

Alyssa opens the door and grins, “Hey…” she steps aside and Emma walks in and waves at Shelby.

“Hey guys, still up for hanging?” she asks as she adjusts herself in her leather jacket.

“Of course, pull up a chair or bed and get comfortable” Shelby says as she grabs for her phone once again, “gonna order pizza, Alyssa cool?”

“Yeah fine.” Alyssa replies as Emma sits on her bed, beside her, “what was that you were playing a few minutes ago, an original?”

The blond nods, “yeah I wrote it, slowly putting lyrics to it as well. A big labor of love but got a small muse so it works.” 

Alyssa and Emma keep talking about her music as Shelby orders pizza and soda; noticing how Alyssa gravitates closer to Emma and the blond is clueless. However she does notice how Emma doesn’t move away and at one point a hand is on her roommates leg.

‘Maybe she isn’t completely clueless’ Shelby thinks as she confirms the order, “about thirty minutes and food!” she states and the two laugh.

“So Emma, wanna play a game?” Shelby asks as she grabs a box from under her bed, “see who can whoop whose ass?”

Alyssa chuckles, “as long as it isn’t monopoly, I’m game.” She looks at Emma questioningly, “your choice, Emma.”

The blond slides to the floor and pulls the box over and sifts through the games, then grins and pulls out UNO, “How about some friendly UNO?”

“Sweet!” Shelby slides to the floor and so does Alyssa, sitting in a triangular circle as Emma shuffles the cards and then deals em out.

“Who wants to start?” Alyssa asks as she looks at her cards and smiles to herself at the three draw fours and a reverse in her hand.

“Why not Emma, you are our guest after all.” Shelby says, slightly frowning at the red, yellows and one blue in her hand.”

“Okay cool, will draw the top card so it’s fair.” She draws and it’s a red four, she smiles and places a red two down.

Alyssa puts down a red eight.

Shelby plays a red one.

Emma looks at her cards and plays a green one.

Alyssa plays a green draw four card and laughs at the scowl Shelby gives her.

Drawing four cards, Shelby looks and plays a regular wild, “Yellow”

Emma plays a yellow reverse on Shelby.

Shelby grins and plays a wild draw four on Alyssa, but her roommate doubles it on Emma with another.

“Well fuck me.” Emma states as she moves to draw eight cards but stops, grinning at Shelby as she plays another wild draw four, making it twelve for Shelby.

“You bitch!” Shelby states as she draws twelve cards, “both of you!” she laughs and asks “what color Emma?”

“Blue”

Alyssa plays a blue five.

Emma plays a blue two and counts her cards in her head.

Shelby plays a blue draw two.

Alyssa draws two and plays a blue reverse.

Shelby plays a blue seven.

Emma sees her four cards and plays a blue one.

Alyssa plays a blue two.

The blond looks at the cards and changes it from blue to yellow, with a yellow two and she is down to two.

Shelby notices and furrows her brow as she plays a wild, “red.”

Alyssa plays a red draw two.

“Damn it!” Emma says and then chuckles drawing two cards. “Nice play.”

“Thank you.” Alyssa says give a little shoulder pop.

Shelby shakes her head at the sly grin Alyssa gets from Emma ‘and she says she can’t flirt my ass!’ she thinks as she plays a red six.

Alyssa plays a red four.

Emma smiles and sets down the last wild, “yellow.”

Shelby plays a yellow three.

Alyssa frowns and draws sighing at nothing. “One draw or draw till we get something?”

Shelby looks at Emma, “what do you say?”

“Just draw one.” Emma says and plays a yellow draw two on Shelby and is back down to three cards.

“You mother….” She trails off and draws two.

Alyssa draws again and plays a yellow eight.

Emma plays a yellow one, two cards left.

Shelby looks at her cards, ‘damn it!’ she plays a yellow four.

Alyssa chews on her bottom lip and draws again, “oh come on!”

Emma chuckles and adjusts her glasses looking at two yellows in her hand, playing a yellow reverse “Uno!”

Alyssa glares at her as she draws again, “this is insane.”

Shelby bites the tip of her finger and puts down a yellow two.

Emma grins and triumphantly plays a yellow draw two on Alyssa to win the game. “Who whooped who?” she asks and grins before ducking a pillow thrown by Shelby.

Alyssa grabs a pillow too and throws it at Emma, “you are sneaky!”

Emma leans back and grabs both pillows and looks at them with a raised brow as both girls’ scramble for protection behind a bed and a chair. “Oh that’s precious, you two comfy without ya pillows?” 

Alyssa sticks her head just above the bed and screams when her pillow smacks her in the face; causing her to fall over and laugh.

Shelby chuckles as she stays behind the chair, “not doing what she did!” she thinks how she can get that pillow and just decides to rush her. 

Quickly Shelby charges Emma but the blond was ready; side stepping and then throwing the pillow at her when she turns around, smack right in the face. “You are too good at this.”

“I had practice, before I came out anyway.” Emma says and sits in Shelby’s chair as a knock on the door frame is heard, “we forgot to shut the door.”

“Pizza for a Shelby?” the pizza delivery girl says with a smile.

“That’s me!” Shelby jumps up and grabs her wallet to get a tip, “Hi!” she says walking up and grabbing a five and handing it to the girl as she takes the pizza’s and soda.

“Thanks, enjoy your pizza!” The girl starts to walk down the hall.

Shelby hands the stuff off to Alyssa quickly and runs after the girl, “wait up!” She skids to a halt next to the girl by the elevator, “Hi again!”

“Hi, you okay?” the girl asks as she pushes the first-floor button.

“Oh yes, I wanted to give you this…” Shelby scribbles on a piece of paper and hands it to her, “yeah, okay bye!” she runs back to her room.

The delivery girl looks confused till she unfolds the paper and giggles, “Okay, cool.” She tucks the number away for later and leaves.

As Shelby walks back in the other two were sipping cups of soda, “catch her?” Alyssa asks.

“YEP!” she opens a pizza box and grabs a slice, “gave her my number, she’s hot! Even in a pizza delivery uniform.” She takes a bite.

“Congrats Shelby” Emma states as she gets up, drink in hand, “it’s been fun hanging but I am gonna go work on some music and then go to bed.”

“But it’s only…midnight!” Alyssa states wide eyed, causing the other two to laugh, “damn time flies when you’re hanging with pretty girls.” She thought she mumbled the last part, but the blush creeping up on Emma’s face says otherwise.

“Right, I’ll see you tomorrow Alyssa, see ya around Shelby.” Emma says walking to the door.

“See ya, and come in and hang anytime, seriously anytime.” Shelby says as Emma nods and goes back to her room and closes the door.

“Dude! She is into you!” Shelby says once their door is closed, “and you not knowing how to flirt is bullshit!”

“Wait...no I didn’t flirt!” Alyssa states as she grabs some pizza, “we just hung out.”

“Oh no that shoulder thing you did and smiling shyly, total flirting with Emma, you flirted all night and she somewhat did it back.” Shelby states as she finishes her first piece.

“Oh please, I’ve never flirted before, not really.” Alyssa eats her piece and takes a drink.

“I repeat ‘time flies when you’re hanging with pretty girls’ I mean come on, that is flirting, granted you included me but still!” Shelby exclaims grabbing another piece of pizza and taking a bite.

Sipping her soda, Alyssa shrugs “I just told the truth.”

“in a shy way, and omg you got Emma to blush and want a quick exit cause she didn’t want to see you blushing!” the brunette laughs as realization hits Alyssa like a freight train.

“Well shit, if it was that easy wish people told me way before now.” Alyssa states and grabs one more piece of pizza, “I mean, I guess I have been flirting for a while. Never with guys though, ew.”

This causes both to laugh, “Well at least now you know.” Shelby states as she puts the pizza box awkwardly in her mini fridge.

“I think I am gonna get ready for bed, my first class is at eight in the morning.” Alyssa states finishing the pizza and soda, “you first or me?”

“You use the bathroom first, then I will.” Shelby states as she cleans off her bed and turns down her cell phone to silent and places it on the charger.

“Alright, will be out in a few minutes.” Alyssa states going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Shelby notices her phone flash, so picks it up and swipes to open it, and she smiles.

Hi, I’m Shannon the delivery girl. Figured I would give you my number two. Have a good night Shelby.

Grinning she replies with ‘goodnight Shannon’ and puts her phone face down on the bed side table and changes into her pajamas.

Soon Alyssa comes out of the bathroom and changes as Shelby goes into the bathroom.

A few minutes later both girls are in their beds and slowly drifting off into slumber.

 

TBC

Wooo! This one kept me u pall night, hope everyone enjoys it. C & I you have me on a roll!


	4. Study Session or Date Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday and Alyssa is super excited about her study session with Emma.  
> Emma gets some realizations.  
> And Shelby, is just Shelby.

“Miss Greene, this is a lab not your desk in your dorm room.” Alyssa’s professor states looking at her and the pencil she had been tapping on the desk.

“Sorry.” She states and tries to lower herself in the seat some, her first class flew by and her second class but this one was dragging on for felt like forever.

The time was 2:30pm and she just wanted it to be three, sure she wants to learn more about how dance came about but she really needed this class over; then her phone vibrates in her pocket.

Pulling it out, she reads: Seriously stop fidgeting!

She looks over at Greg, a guy she’s been working on a dance routine with and chuckles to herself before sending the sticking out tongue emoji back at him.

Tucking the phone away, she really tries to concentrate on the lecture and take some notes, but she can’t help but think about a certain blond. ‘those eyes of her are like an ocean, wonder if I can drown in them?’ she thinks.

Shaking her head as the professor finally ends class; grabbing her bags she almost races out of the lecture hall, until Greg calls out, “Alyssa!”

She turns around, “Hey Greg! What’s up?” She starts walking again, needing to be somewhere.

“You were really distracted in class today, usually you’re not?” He smiles as they walk through the students, “so what’s up with you?”

“Oh, just a study session I need to get too, is all.” Alyssa states as they keep moving, “and I really need to go get ready for it.”

Greg chuckles and then realizes the brunette was moving faster, “You really are in a hurry, who are you studying with?”

“Emma who lives across the hall from me, she’s a song writer and an amazing voice” Alyssa states dreamily, “and she’s pretty hot.”

“You really like her huh?” He asks as they stop in front of her dorm building, “you are gushing over this chick!”

“I do, I just hope she likes me too. Anyway, see ya later time to go!” She grins and walks quickly into the building, then running up the stairs to the ninth floor to freshen up; before going to Emma’s room.

She throws her bag on the bed and goes into the bathroom and freshens up and puts her hair in a ponytail, she looks at her clothes, “Oh gotta change!”

Running back into the room, Alyssa pulls out some nice tan capri pants and a dark blue shirt; quickly changing into them and some tennis shoes, she grabs her bag and walks out of her dorm and across the hall and knocks.

She heard some music that quickly faded and then the door opens, “You really took the whole come over after to class seriously, huh?” Emma states with a smile and steps aside to let her in.

Blushing Alyssa walks in, “maybe?” she smiles and hopes her cheeks are not too red, “you were practicing?”

“Writing more songs.” The blond states and sits on the edge of her bed, “so want to study for a bit, then dinner and more studying?”

Alyssa walks over and sets her bag next to the bed and sits down beside the songwriter, “sounds good, got your music theory book nearby?” She pulls her own out and opens to the current chapter.

Emma leans over the edge and grabs her book, doing the same “everything is usually within arm reach of the bed” she chuckles, “Okay let’s get started….”

“Alright so we are discussing….” They huddle together as they begin.

 

~Outside the Science Building~

 

“Thank god!” Shelby states as she stands outside and looks up into the sky, “freedom from this hell week!” she grins and looks around as other students go about their day.

She decides to go to the local store and get some snacks and then go study for a bit, that is until she heard her named called out; she turns to see Shannon jogging up, “Well hello”

“Hey, you done with classes?” Shannon asks as they move to a bench and sit down.

“Yeah, I was gonna get some snacks and then study for a short time” Shelby says and then turns more to the girl, “wanna go out for dinner tonight, after I’m done studying? Won’t take maybe an hour or two and its…four now.”

Shannon smiles, “I’d like that a lot, want me to meet you at your dorm room, since I know where it is?”

“Sure, that works. I’ll text you when I’m done if its before six.” Shelby stands up and looks at Shannon, “walk with me a bit?”

“Of course,” Shannon stands and tucks some of her long blond hair behind her ear, “what are you going to be studying?”

“Microorganisms and antibodies.” The brunette states and laughs at the girls wide eyed expression, “yeah micro-physicist major.”

“You must be really smart for that shit, I can’t wrap my head around college algebra.” Shannon states as they keep walking, “like wow!”

“I guess I can say I’m smarter than I look?” Shelby says with a laugh, trying to cover for her blushing cheeks. “Alyssa says I can do it, so…”

The blond smiles, “you and Alyssa seem close. Known each other long?” Shannon sounded a bit concerned.

“Only since move in day…” she looks at Shannon and realization hits, “oh hun no, not like that, she’s like one of my best friends and that is it.”

The blond visibly relaxes, “sorry, you never know now a days.” She looks up and stops, “looks like this is your stop.”

“Looks like it, I’ll see ya in a few hours.” Shelby walks to the doors and then turns around, “oh Shannon?”

Shannon stops and turns, “Yeah?”

“Don’t have too much fun without me?” Shelby winks and disappears inside.

A smirk forms on Shannon’s lips, “I doubt I could” she says quietly as she goes back to her own dorm to clean up and get ready for their date.

 

~Emma Room~

 

“Does that make sense?” Alyssa asks, as they both lean in looking at Emma’s book. Alyssa’s book had been discarded about fifteen minutes in to studying.

Emma squints, “a little bit, I mean the way you explained it makes more sense than that damn professor.”

Giggling the brunette nods, “she can be long winded.” She leans into Emma more and notices how Emma leans back just a bit as she looks at the chapter again, “Hey Em…”

Emma looks up, “yep?” she didn’t even realize that Alyssa just called by a nickname.

“Aren’t you hungry, we’ve been doing this for like two hours?” She takes the book and closes it, for now “let’s take a break and get food, otherwise we are going to burn out.”

“Good idea, hey uhm wanna hear something really quick?” Emma asks as she grabs her electric guitar and then looks at the brunette.

“I would love too!” Alyssa says and leans back, excited to hear what Emma plays.

Smiling, “there are no lyrics so I will just play the melody, okay?” Emma smiles when Alyssa motions for her to play.

She strums and adjusts a few strings and then starts to pick with her fingertips. The melody starts soft, kind of like a light breeze going through a meadow; then it starts to pick up like a storm moving in, but it gives you warning.

As soon as it gets intense it eases off again and goes back to the breeze and everything is alright; hitting the last few notes, Emma lets the strings fade out. “What do you think?”

“That was beautiful, have a name for it?” Alyssa asks as she sits up and subsequently closer to Emma.

This time Emma notices how close the girl is and just smiles, “no name yet, a lot of my stuff doesn’t have a name. Only one song I am writing has a name.”

Brown eyes try to catch the blonde’s blue eyes, “what’s it called?” She smiles when she succeeds at getting to see those ocean blues.

“Well uhm, Unruly Heart.” Emma says a little quieter than her usual tone, “it’s only like half written right now.”

“I look forward to hearing it when it’s done.” Alyssa says, silence following as the two look at each and then the brunette’s stomach makes a noise, “heh…I guess we should get food?”

“Or maybe we order in and you can help me with my song?” Emma asks, ‘what am I doing?’ she thinks, never thinking before she spoke, “I mean if you don’t want too…”

Alyssa bites her bottom lip, “I would love to help you...oh and ordering food too.” She bites her lip again and notices Emma’s eyes flit down before shaking her head and picking up her phone.

“What do we want, Chinese, Indian, Thai, Tex-mex, fast food?” the song writer lists off from one of her apps, “there are a lot of options…” she offers the phone to Alyssa.

Taking the phone, Alyssa scrolls through the options, “well what do you like?” she asks as she keeps scrolling to see what all was around.

“I like anything but Italian” Emma states as she puts the guitar away and pulls out her sheet music for ‘Unruly Heart’, “choose anything, my treat.”

Looking up, “are you sure hun?” Alyssa asks.

“Yeah, just don’t break the bank please” the blond teases, “be right back.” She gets up and heads to her bathroom; shutting the door.

Alyssa picks a burger joint, “Hey Em, do you like burgers?” she yells so the girl can hear in the bathroom.

“YEAH! CHEESEBURGER, NO PICKLE!” She hears through the door, “AND A COKE!”

“GOT IT!” She adds the items and then adds a regular burger for herself and some sprite, “ARE YOU SURE YOU WANNA PAY FOR IT ALL?”

“YES WOMAN!”

Laughing Alyssa pushes order and then sets the phone down, “ALL ORDERED!”

The bathroom doors open and Emma smiles “Cool, that place takes about half an hour.” She sits back down on the bed.

“How do you know where I ordered from?” She asks and smiles as the blond sits exactly where she was before, with their thighs touching.

“That app, only has one burger joint and I order from there often, so it’s a safe bet.” Emma grins and leans back on her hands, and grabs the sheet music again, “So if you want to look at this, it’s what I have so far.”

Taking the papers, brown eyes start scanning notes and reading the lyrics that were there. “Oh wow, this is very…deep” she states as she scans down a bit more, “this melody is simple but gorgeous!”

The blond fidgets and messes with her glasses, “you think so, you are the only other person to uhm see it?”

Alyssa can tell Emma was nervous, “I am honored that you trust me with it.” She nudges the blond in the shoulder, “you are a great writer, what’s the meaning behind the song?”

“Oh well the melody and the first part and chorus came to me after I got kicked out of my parents’ house, after I came out.” Emma keeps fiddling with her glasses, eyes casting down, “the rest started coming to me after…”

She trails off as realization finally hit her, since she met Alyssa.

“After what?” the brunette asks, curious as to what the answer was. “and I am so sorry your parents did that,”

“My grandma took me in so all good.” She takes a deep breath, “see it happened when I…well I mean…”

Alyssa gently takes the blonde’s hand in hers and waits quietly.

“Well uhm, this is kind of…you…since I met you.” Emma finally just states it and she does not want to look up, so she focuses on their hands; she’s usually confident but this was new territory for her.

“Me…what did I do?” Alyssa asks, but before Emma could answer there was a knock on her door.

“O-one sec.” Emma walks over and opens the door, “Shelby?”

“Hey guys! Uhm roomie, I won’t be back for a while, going out with the delivery girl Shannon, just wanted to let ya know.” Shelby turns to leave but then whips back around, “Emma don’t forget to ask her!”

With that she practically skips away, leaving a now extremely nervous Emma at the door and a confused Alyssa behind her.

“What did she mean by, ‘don’t forget to ask her?’ Emma?” Alyssa climbs off the bed and walks into the middle of the room but stops as Emma shuts the door.

“Well I mean...” there’s another knock.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Alyssa states loudly and goes to the door, swinging it open, “yes?”

A boy jumps back trying not to drop the bag of food, “d-delivery for Emma Nolan?” 

Alyssa looks down regretting her attitude, “sorry, yeah this is the right room, thanks.” She takes the bags and drinks and then walks back into the room.

Emma shuts the door again, “you okay Alyssa?” she walks over to the desk where the brunette was taking the food out of the bag.

Looking up, Alyssa steels her jaw, “what were you going to say, about me?”

“Oh” Emma calms herself, ‘just tell her you like her, because you do, you were just too fucking dense to realize it till now’ she thinks as she puts her hands on the back of her chair. “You are kind, funny and hot as hell.”

The sudden bluntness of Emma’s words has Alyssa reeling, “I…need to sit down…” she states and is grateful when Emma turns the chair for her to sit in, “thank you.”

“Are you okay, need a drink?” Emma asks, holding up the clear looking liquid drink to Alyssa, “hun?”

Taking the drink, Alyssa takes a sip and…” about fucking time you dork!” She grins at the confusion on the blonde’s face, “the past month and a half I have been hinting and flirting apparently.”

“Really? I thought you were just being nice…” Emma says and kneels by the chair and tries to look at those brown eyes, “hey there, I’m sorry I’m dense at times.”

“Heh, I guess I can forgive you…by the way what did Shelby mean by ask her?” Alyssa asks and chuckles when Emma ducks her head.

“I better explain before I ask, cause now I want to ask but not for the same reasons.” Emma states, “yesterday Rose came to my door, that redhead…anyway Shelby helped me out by saying she and I had a date tomorrow night…”

“Wait what?”

“Hold on…after Rose left, Shelby told me that I should take you out instead of her and I have been trying to figure out how.” The blond runs a hand through her short hair, “but now I just really want to take you out on a date.”

Alyssa blinks, trying to sift through all that information, “so you want to take me out?” She looks into blue eyes and already knows the answer, “wow…and yes, I’ll go out with you!”

Emma stands up, a smile spreading across her face, “we can start now? We have food and we did do a lot of studying earlier?”

“On two conditions.”

“Name them"

“Will you go out with me tomorrow night? And I get to wear your leather jacket tomorrow.” Alyssa grins as the blond walks over and grabs her signature leather jacket and then comes back; draping it over her shoulders.

"Yes, I will go out with you," Stepping back, Emma looks at the brunette and nods, “looks good, can start wearing it now if you like.”

“I think I will, now come on I am starving!” Alyssa grabs her container and opens it, “eat and talk woman!”

Emma quickly grabs her stuff and sits on the floor; they begin to eat and just talk, getting to know one another more.

 

TBC

Hope everyone enjoys! 4 down 21 to go!!!


	5. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa can't sleep because of her excitement for the date. Shelby just wants to sleep.  
> Emma gets awakened by her cell phone and then gets an unwanted visitor but someone saves her.  
> Rose wants another date, will she get it?

Eyes slowly open as noises are heard in the dorm room, Shelby sits up rubbing her eyes and looks at her phone; it was six am. “Alyssa?”

Across the room, the brunette was digging through her closet and dresser, “Oh shit, sorry did I wake you?” she looks over to see a very sleepy roommate looking back at her.

“It’s six am woman, go back to bed, it’s way too early for a Saturday!” Shelby grumbles as she rolls over and shoves the blanket over her head.

“Sorry!” Alyssa had the decency to sounds apologetic, she quietly closes her closet and dresser drawers and climbs back into a bed; she was just so excited about her date later that night, she couldn’t really sleep.

Instead she lays down and grabs her phone, sending a text since Emma gave her, her cellphone before she left last night.

‘Emma, you awake?’

She waits, wondering if the woman would be awake, as Shelby put said it was early.

‘Why are you awake so early on a Saturday?’ came the reply from Emma.

‘Super excited about tonight, can’t sleep anymore. Sorry if I woke you.’ Alyssa replies, as she grins like a crazy person under the covers.

‘Its okay, so why exactly are you excited?’

Alyssa frowns at the screen thinking and then begins to type, ‘because it’s with you hun, I want to spend time with you.’

‘That has you excited?’

Now the brunette was getting concerned, who hurt this woman where she doesn’t think someone would be excited to see her. ‘of course! You are funny, talented and smart…and I want to get to know you more. You are pretty awesome.’

‘You just described yourself.’

Alyssa facepalms hard, hard enough to yell ouch and for Shelby to wake up again, “What the fuck, Greene?”

“Sorry, Emma is being really clueless right now.” Alyssa states in a normal voice as she texts again. ‘I described you!’

‘If you say so, hot stuff. Why are you still awake, if you sleep a bit more, time goes by faster?’

“Oh my god, Shelby how can someone be so...what happened to her to make her feel so little of herself?” Alyssa states with a huff as she gruffs and looks at the newest text. “okay now that was sort of sweet…”

Shelby sleepily walks over and looks at her roommates’ phone, “she is a tad dense, but maybe you’ll find out when you get to know her better. Now take that hot blonde’s advice and sleep!”

“Fine fine.” Emma states as she shoots one last text, ‘I will now sleep, see you later cutie.’

‘night…errr morning, see ya later.’

Giggling Alyssa sets her phone on the bedside again after setting an alarm, “see ya in a bit Shelby.” She pulls the covers over and closes her eyes.

“Finally,” Shelby mumbles, crawling back into bed and falling asleep rather quickly.

**~Across the Hall~**

Now Emma was awake, the texts were sweet and confusing all at the same time but now she was awake “Way too fucking early to be awake...”

She slowly pushes the covers off and swings her legs over the edge, “Okay, since I am now awake…food and maybe some music…”

She groggily moves to the coffee maker she has and starts it up and then heads to the bathroom to wake up.

A few minutes later Emma hears the ding of her coffee maker and wanders out of the bathroom, picking up the mug and sipping, “mmm perfect.” She moves to her desk and sets the mug down, before picking up a guitar.

She lightly strums, so it isn’t too loud and none of her neighbors could bitch at her, “let’s continue the song writing…” She starts to quietly play and sing.

_Some hearts can conform_  
_Fitting the norm_  
_Flaunting their love for all to see_  
_I tried to change  
_ _Thinking how easy life could be_

__

_I just kept on failing_  
_I guess that was a sign_  
_That there wasn't much hope  
_ _For this unruly heart of mine_

She stops to think for a moment, her mind going to a certain brunette that now made her stomach get butterflies and then continues.

_Then, you came along_  
_And right or wrong_  
_Feelings began to overflow_  
_We had to hide  
_ _Thinking that no one else could know_

She plays the chorus again, but it didn’t quite fit right to her, she hums a bit trying to find the words; instead she writes that verse in her music and just starts to strum random melodies.

She gets so lost in her music; she doesn’t hear the knock on the door at first, then the knocking on the door became louder.

Getting up, Emma looks in the mirror to make sure she is presentable; she was in some basketball shorts and a tank top, “Eh good enough.”

She opens the door and there is Rose, “What do you want?” the blond really wasn’t expecting to see the redhead at all.

“I was hoping we could hang out before your date tonight.” Rose states and moves to walk into the room but gets blocked by Emma. “what?”

“We are not friends, we went on two dates and it didn’t click for me.” The blond states bluntly, visibly looking annoyed.

“But I thought we connected?” Rose whines a bit, frowning and crossing her arms like a little kid.

The blond runs a hand through her unruly hair, “well it was one sided, leave me alone.” She goes to shut the door, but Rose puts a hand on it.

“Give me one more chance?” Rose pleads, her eyes welling up with unshed tears and her lip trembling a bit.

Emma pries the hand off the door, “get over yourself, and stop the fake bullshit tears. I am not interested in you, I am interested in someone else!” she raises her voice.

“Who? Cause I thought we were good together.” the girl insists.

“You don’t get to know! And after two dates, no, go away!” Emma was about to get physical with the woman.

“Babe, everything okay?” a voice says from behind Rose, the redhead whips around and Emma leans to the side to see Alyssa standing in her doorway with messy hair and her pajamas a bit askew; looking at Emma with a look the blond couldn’t place.

“Y-yeah, fine hun,” Emma replies, not able to take her eyes off the mussy haired girl. “Just trying to get Rose to leave.”

Alyssa walks across the hall and pushes the redhead out of the way, before leaning against Emma’s door frame, “she wants you to leave, Rose.”

Rose looks at the brunette and then back at Emma, “thought you were taking Shelby out tonight?”

“No, she’s taking me out, she and Shelby decided to just be friends. Now Go away.” She turns to Emma and gives a sleepy smile, “come on babe, let’s go inside.”

Alyssa grabs the door, giving Rose one more glare before nudging Emma inside her own room and slamming the door in the redhead’s face. 

Now the brunette wonders what to do, Rose is probably staring at the door pissed and she is stuck in a room with the woman she has been falling for since move in day, “So…”

“Thanks for saving my ass.” Emma states with a grin, “she wasn’t taking no for an answer, was starting to irritate me.” She was completely nonplussed that Alyssa was in her room at seven am.

Alyssa yawns, “you’re welcome hun, I heard raised voices and when I saw you just kinda went with it.” She leans against the door and tries to keep her eyes open.

Emma looks over seeing the woman yawn, “well since Rose is most likely dumbstruck on the other side of the door, why don’t you lay down?”

“Where?” the brunette asks as she yawns again, then eyes widen when Emma points to the bed. “I can’t take your bed…”

“I’m not sleeping anyway, too awake so please, lay down and rest a bit.” Emma states with a soft smile, “seriously I don’t mind at all.”

Alyssa nods and walks over and moves the covers and slides onto the bed and pulls the covers up; closing her eyes, she inhales and smiles _‘smells like Emma, I could get used to this…wait what!?’_ she thinks but stays buried.

Emma watches Alyssa for minute and realizes something “mind if I play my keyboard?”

Lifting her head, Alyssa smiles “not at all.”

“Cool.” Emma moves to her keyboard and turns it on but lowers the volume a little bit and begins to play some original scores she has written.

Laying her head back down, Alyssa inhales again smiling and listens to the soft tones being played and slowly drifts to sleep again.

**~A few hours later~**

There was frantic pounding on Emma’s door, and Emma was running to open it so Alyssa wouldn’t wake up; opening it shows a panicked Shelby.

“Oh, good you’re up, Alyssa is missing, I don’t know where she is, she left her cell pho…” She trails off as Emma motions for her to come in quietly and points to the bed.

There slumbering away is Alyssa, a smile on her face as she buries her face more into the blonde’s pillow; seeming very comfortable.

“Oh…how long has she been here?” Shelby asks as she wrings her hands together.

The blond doesn’t realize Shelby asked a question, she was still looking at the woman in her bed; a soft smile gracing her lips.

“Emma?” Shelby asks and nudges the blond, “yoo-hoo Emma!” she waves a hand in front of her face.

“Oh sorry, what?” the blond turns towards her blinking.

“How long has Alyssa been here?” Shelby asks again, trying not to laugh.

“A few hours? She saved me from a girl named Rose earlier and was kinda trapped in here, so I offered her my bed to sleep.” Emma states as she turns off her keyboard and sits in the chair.

“Was that the raised voices earlier?” the brunette asks as she moves back to the doorway.

Emma nods, “Alyssa came out and made sure I was okay, and then well slept.’ She looks over her shoulder at the woman and that soft smile appears on her lips again.

She doesn’t see Shelby notice, or the smirk that the brunette has because she’s seen that look on one other person before and that person was currently sleeping in Emma’s bed.

“Well I will leave you both then, I’m glad she is safely tucked in.” Shelby says trying not to giggle, “have a good morning, Emma.”

“You too, Shelby.” She gets up and moves to the door as it closes, she locks it; just in case Rose decides to come by again.

She sits down again and looks at Alyssa, looking peaceful and occasionally nuzzles the pillow. “You are so gorgeous, why didn’t I see it before?” _‘because you are dense idiot’_ she thinks in her head.

As quietly as possible, Emma moves to the side of the bed and reaches for her phone which was half under the pillow but as she does an arm reaches out and pulls her closer and cuddles her arm.

‘well shit, now what?’ Emma asks herself, but her question was answered as Alyssa rolls over and literally drags Emma back into bed and into a spooning position. _‘okay, well she’s not letting go…’_

Emma tries to gently pull her arm away, but the woman just tightens her grip, _‘not the way I expected to be in bed with her, but it works I suppose.’_ She decides to get comfortable and just relax; hoping Alyssa may wake up soon.

However, Emma drifts to sleep and cuddles a bit closer; both women seeming to gravitate together as they sleep.

Suddenly am alarm blares in the room and Emma wakes up first, taking a deep breath and trying to get up and not being able too; she looks back _‘oh right, miss clingy’_ she thinks.

As the alarm goes off again, Alyssa wakes up startled and instinctively turns and nuzzles into whatever is next to her; it takes a couple seconds but then her eyes pop open, her fingers flexing into a soft shirt _‘who?’_ she thinks.

Slowly the brunette opens her eyes and looks up into dark blue eyes, “Morning?” she asks as she slowly uncurls her fingers but seeing the blonde’s eyes sadden a bit, she fists her hand again just slightly.

“Morning, you kinda pulls in me a while ago…I need to turn off the alarm…” Emma says quietly, and the woman releases one arm so she can do just that; after the alarm is off Emma turns back, “comfy?”

“yes?” Alyssa says and then yawns, “oops sorry…” she blushes and looks down trying to control the blush on her face.

“You’re cute when you wake up.” The blond states as she turns to lay on her back, noticing that Alyssa wasn’t letting go of her shit with one hand; which resulted in the brunette’s arm draped over her.

“Stop, you’re gonna make me look like a red tomato…” Alyssa whines but doesn’t try to move away, just buries her face in the blonde’s shoulder.

Emma giggles, “maybe I like when you blush” she says into soft brown hair and smiles as she inhales smelling a hint of lavender shampoo.

Alyssa groans into Emma’s shoulder, “stooooop” she smiles against the shoulder, _‘omg is this really happening’ she thinks,'_ it’s like we’ve known each other years the way we are acting oh my god!’

“So, wanna get up and maybe uhh get some brunch?” the blond asks as she runs a hand through brown waves.

“Mmmmm” Alyssa just gives a contented sigh, she could definitely get used to this; after a few minutes, “we should get up huh?”

Chuckling the blond nods her head, “yeah, I mean I usually don’t sleep with my date before the date.” Emma grins as the brunette groans again at what she said.

“You are so bad!” Alyssa states pushing herself up into a sitting position, not realizing she was pushing on the blonde’s sternum until the blond grunts a bit. “Oh sorry!”

“It’s fine…” Emma wheezes about a bit and sits up beside the woman, “so…I really don’t have anything of yours in here, but if you want to uhh freshen up and we can start our date early?”

“YES!” Alyssa states a little too loudly for both, “heh sorry again, though seems we did this backwards huh?” She climbs out of bed, already missing the warmth.

“I’ll meet you in thirty minutes?” Emma asks getting up and walking Alyssa to the door.

“Sounds good, see you soon.” Alyssa leans over and kisses Emma’s cheek and then bounces out the room and across the hallway; leaving a slightly stunned Emma behind.

Slowly the blonde’s door closes, and she looks around, “did that just happen?” She blinks a couple times and then starts getting ready.

In Alyssa’s room, the brunette is humming happily to herself as Shelby comes out of the bathroom, “You seem happy.”

“Oh I am, getting ready to go to brunch with Emma.” Alyssa states as she runs for the bathroom to brush her hair, teeth and put some light makeup on.

“Oh so you sleeping in her bed has nothing to do with it!?!” Shelby yells after her, which causes the brunette to stick her head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth.

“howsh yoush…” she stops and takes the toothbrush out, “how do you know about that?”

“Woke up, you were gone, and you left your cell, went to Emma’s room to ask, and she showed me.” Shelby says and laughs as Alyssa blushes and ducks back into the bathroom, “you know I don’t care right?”

“YES!” she hears from the bathroom as she changes from pajama’s into jeans, and spaghetti strap tank top. “Alright, I’m headed out, have a good day!”

“YOU TOO!” Alyssa calls out, after applying makeup and doing her hair she walks out and wonders what she should wear; grabbing her phone, she texts Emma:

_“What are you wearing to brunch?"_

_“Well clothes…”_

_“I know that, but what exactly?”_

_“Uhm blue t-shirt, loose jeans, boots and my leather jacket, why?”_

_“Just wondering!”_ Alyssa sets her phone down and grabs a blue peasant blouse with a white lace pattern around the neck and dark skinny jeans; pairing the with comfortable black sneakers.

Double checking herself in the mirror and happy with how she looks, she grabs her purse and goes to the door; opening she sees Emma coming out of her room, “Awesome we both are on time!”

“Yep, ready for some food?” Emma asks as she locks her door, turning now to get a good look at Alyssa.

Alyssa was locking her door so was facing away from the blond, _‘damn that’s a nice ass!’_ Emma thinks, but quickly her eyes move up to pools of brown as the brunette turns around.

“Sure thing, where too?” Alyssa asks as they begin to walk down to the elevators, “I’m up for anything, as long as there are pancakes!”

Laughing, Emma hits the button for the first floor, “I’m sure we can find a place or just go to the cafeteria.” She allows her date to go first before she enters the elevator and leans on the back wall.

Following suit, Alyssa gets close and leans on the back wall as well, “so how did you come to New York for college?”

“I wanted out of my backwater town, not many people like me there.” Emma states, “needed to be somewhere more…inclusive.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, that must have been rough.” The brunette looks a bit sad, “but I know about small towns, in Indiana my town doesn’t like gays very much. Hell, a town nearby they canceled prom because a girl wanted to take her girlfriend, I thought that was bullshit.”

Emma looks at Alyssa for a moment, “where are you from in Indiana?”

“Edgewater, why?”

“I’m the girl from the next town over who had her prom canceled. Well that’s how they put it.” Emma says still irritated that happened, “and you’re right it is bullshit.”

“Oh Emma, I didn’t know the specifics or who.” Alyssa states and rests a hand on the bond’s leather clad arm. “Wish I could go there and knock sense into people.”

“Thanks, it’s over now and I don’t plan on going back so all is good.” The elevator dings and they walk out, “besides, I can be open here without that much backlash thankfully. Imagine 2 years of homophobic assholes, including my parents. I’m glad to be gone from there.”

“Well now you are here, and on a date no less!” Alyssa says with a smile and nudges Emma with her hip, “can’t be too bad right?”

Smiling Emma nods, “hot date at that.” Her smile grows as Alyssa ducks her head to try and hide the blush creeping up, “don’t hide, you’re quite pretty when you blush.”

“Oh my god, you sweet talker!” the brunette fails to fight the blush that is getting redder, “how can you make me blush so much?” 

“All I am doing is giving you a compliment, how you take it is not my fault.” Emma says laughing and gets a light punch in the arm, “hey, don’t bruise the arms!”

Alyssa could tell Emma was teasing, and she loved it; this between them felt natural, like sun rays beaming down over a valley; she looks at Emma’s hand for a moment and then tentatively slides her right hand into Emma’s left.

Grinning when the blond looks down and interlaces their fingers with a smile; both give a squeeze as they continue, and Alyssa walks just a little bit closer to her date.

“How about a brunch buffet?” Emma suggests as they walk off the campus and towards the busy streets of New York City.

“Sounds good to me.” Alyssa states, as they wind their way through people; soon getting lost in the crowd.

**TBC**

**Okay so this wrote itself and I got cavities writing it. Hope everyone enjoys the fluff and hilarity!**


	6. Saturday date part 2

“How did you blow up peanut brittle, I didn’t know it had explosive properties!?” Emma asks with a laugh as they walk through Times Square, “seriously how?”

Alyssa, bright red just shrugs “I am still not sure how I did it, it just happened!” she laughs at the memory, “my partner for the project was furious, at the time I was mortified.”

The blond chuckles and drapes her arm over the brunette’s shoulder, and suddenly pulls her to the left to avoid an asshole on a bike that was not paying attention, “Asshole! Anyway, did you ever get the project right?”

“Thanks, and yeah the second time we actually succeeded.” Alyssa states and leans into the blond as sprinkling of rain starts, “but my partner did all the work the second time, not trusting me to not blow it up again.”

Emma leads them under an awning, “forgot an umbrella, should have known it would rain, fuck your shirt is gonna get soaked.” She states and starts to pull off her leather jacket.

“What, I’ll be fine Emma really…” Alyssa states as she sees what Emma is up too, “Emma you don’t have too, seriously.”

It was too late, Emma was draping her jacket over Alyssa’s shoulders, “No worries, I have a dark shirt on so it’s all good.” The blond smiles when Alyssa puts her arms into the sleeves and chuckles that the sleeves a just a bit too long.

“Alright, you win…this time” Alyssa says and leans back into the blonde’s side, “So where too?”

“Well…” Emma looks up and down, and then pulls them back to lean against the wall under the awning, “We were gonna go to this cookie shop but too much rain right now, unless you don’t mind getting wet?”

Alyssa looks around and sees it start to rain harder, “how far is it?” if it wasn’t too far, she didn’t mind at all.

“A few blocks, from here so not too far, as long as we can keep moving at a steady pace.” Emma states and takes her glasses off to clean the lenses, “and if I can see where we are going that is.”

Giggling the brunette takes the glasses and dries them on her dry shirt and hands em back; smiling as Emma puts them back on, “Better?”

“Yeah thanks, so ready to go…I would say run but that is a bad idea but walking fast?” Emma states as she looks around again.

“Sure, let’s go!” the brunette says with a smile, looking down when Emma grabs her hand and laces their fingers.

“Alright, keep up!” Emma states and starts a fast-paced walk as she leads and weaves through the crowded sidewalks.

It takes them about fifteen minutes to get to their destination and Emma swings the door open and they quickly go inside. 

Looking around Alyssa reads the name, “Schmackary’s…interesting name.” She sees that they are the only ones there.

“One of my favorite places, they have amazing cookies and sometimes Broadway musical themed ones.” The blond gives a small wave to a girl behind the counter, “Hey Kels!”

“Well if it isn’t the Emma Nolan, how are you? Haven’t seen you in a while.” Kelly replies and sees the brunette move closer to the blond, “and who is your beautiful date?”

“Schools been super busy, and this is Alyssa.” Emma grins and pulls Alyssa to the counter to look at the cookies, “Alyssa, this is Kelly.”

“Nice to meet you, Kelly.” Alyssa says as she looks at all the different cookies, “wow so many…”

“You too and yeah we usually have a few different ones every day, take your time.” Kelly looks at Emma, “the usual?”

“Yes please.” Emma says and watches as Alyssa looks at every cookie, “see any you wanna try? I can get a box, a variety to try?”

Looking up with a grin, Alyssa nods “that sounds good, how many?”

“one of each please, Kelly.” The blond says and laughs when Alyssa’s eyes bug out, “careful, you may have to catch your eyes rolling on the floor.”

“Shut up!” Alyssa states as she playfully shoves Emma’s shoulder.

Kelly stays quiet and loads a box up with cookies and chuckles to herself as the two tease each other, “any coffees, milkshakes or malts?”

“I’ll take a chocolate shake.” Emma replies not taking her eyes off Alyssa.

The brunette smiles at Emma, “I’ll have the same thing please.”

“Coming right up, ladies.” She places the now full box of cookies by the register and moves to make the milkshakes.

“Wanna go back to the dorm after this for a bit, hang out till dinner?” Emma asks as she leans on the counter, admiring the brunette in her leather coat.

Alyssa found a stool and gets situated on it as they wait, “sure, I like hanging with you. More so when it’s just us.” She blushes after the admission.

Emma pushes off the counter and walks over, “May I?” she asks motioning with her hands towards the woman’s hips.

“Yeah, you don’t have to ask.” Alyssa states with a smile.

“Maybe, but I rather ask.” Emma rests a hand on each hip and steps between Alyssa’s legs, “I like hanging with just you too.”

Alyssa leans forward, resting her forehead on Emma’s, “At least it’s mutual, took you long enough though.” She says teasingly and then squeaks as the blond licks the tip of her nose, “hey!”

To avoid getting smacked again, Emma moves back laughing and grins “better late than never, baby.” She was about to say something else when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turns around.

Kelly smiles, “your shakes and cookies are waiting for you two.” She chuckles as Emma nods, a tinge of red showing on her cheeks and pulls out her wallet, “$37.50 my friend.”

Emma hands over her card, “thanks again, Kelly.” She turns to see Alyssa having grabbed her milkshakes and sipping it, “mmm this is good!” she drinks more.

“You are a dork.” Emma turns back and signs the receipt and takes the box of cookies and her drink, “see ya later, Kelly.”

“Stay safe you two, laters!” Kelly calls after them, as they walk back outside.

“Well stopped raining, want to walk back or get a cab?” Emma asks as she takes a sip of her shake.

“Cab, that way if it starts raining again, we can stay dry…or not more wet in your case.” Alyssa states as she sits on the bench in front of the storefront.

“Okay, one sec.” Emma hands the box to Alyssa, and then steps close to the curb, puts two fingers in her mouth and lets out an ear-piercing whistle; suddenly two cabs stop. “Your chariot miss…”

Alyssa chuckles, “that is some talent.” She wondered how lucky she was as the blond opened one of the cab doors and she climbed in, “thank you.”

Emma climb’s in, “NYU campus please.” The cab nods and pulls back into traffic as they sit together in the back, enjoying each other’s company.

 

**~Central Park~**

“FUCK YOU RAIN!” Shelby yells at the sky as Shannon drags her back under an awning of a shop in central park, “sorry, rains pissing me off.”

“I would be more worried that you are now in a soaked white shirt than the actual rain hun,” Shannon states and starts to laugh as Shelby’s eyes grow big.

“SHIT!” Shelby looks down and sure enough, black bra is seen through almost sheer white, “well, free show?” she looks at Shannon and smiles, “not much I can do about it.”

“We don’t have bags or jackets, why don’t we have jackets, it is kinda cold?” Shannon says as she looks around for ideas, “Oh, umbrella’s!” She runs out into the rain and under another ten where a guy was selling umbrellas.

Shelby stays where she is, no need to get more soaked and laughs as Shannon does a happy dance on her way back over, “Got a big one so we both fit.” She opens it up and both get under as they walk back out into the rain.

“We better get back to the dorms so I can at least change, I’m starting to get cold.” The brunette states and smiles when Shannon put an arm around her and brings her close, “thanks.”

“My pleasure, now let’s get you back, I’m not ready for this date to be over yet.” Shannon grins and they pick up the pace, “so how did you end up at NYU?”

Shelby dodges a person, “ugh rude!” she yells at them before turning her focus back to the taller woman, “I always wanted to live here in New York, and I had the grades. Dad said pick a school and I chose here. What about you?”

They dodge a few more people, “I live here on the upper east side and just commute to school.” Shannon states and leads them away from a crowded sidewalk into an alley park cut through. “Parents left to go back where they came from, but they own the condo, so I stay there.”

“That’s pretty cool, maybe I’ll get to see it sometime.” Shelby says as they take steps down to enter the subway, “but right now, I am fucking freezing and need dry clothes.”

They quickly pay for their tickets and go to stand on the platform, waiting for the next train to come. “By the way, where is Alyssa, she has a date tonight right?”

“Yeah, it started earlier then both expected, bet it’s an all-day thing.” She leans into the taller girl as they wait, “Doubt I’ll see Alyssa till she heads to bed, or maybe not since she was in Emma’s bed this morning.”

“Wait what?” Shannon asks surprised, “she was in Emma’s bed this morning? Damn they move fast!”

“Oh no, not like…” the whooshing of the train coming to a stop makes Shelby stop, they both get on and find a pair of seats together, “Alyssa saved Emma from some insane chick this morning and she got trapped in the room cause of it, so Emma offered up her bed. Alyssa took the offer.”

“Ahh, okay that makes a bit more sense…” Shannon stops as she looks to her right, a man sitting there with his legs out and touching her, “dude, do you mind not mansplaining your legs?”

The man looks at her, shrugs and doesn’t move. She looks back at Shelby, “I really hate some men, however…” she slouches and does the exact same thing he is doing, but forces is leg away and keeps her legs out.

“Hey lady, get out of my space!” the man states agitated.

“Oh, now you want to talk?” She glares at him but doesn’t move, she notices there is a woman on his other side who has seen what she was doing and does it too.

He tries to move and can’t “Ladies, please move your damn legs.”

Both together, “No!”

By this point Shelby is giggling because she can’t keep it in, a lady across the way is filming on her phone and laughing and all the men are ignoring what is going on.

“You are the one that decided he needed more space and encroached on us. We are just paying the same respect you are giving us.” The other lady states and winks at Shannon.

“This is some bullshit.” The man states, “I need leg space.”

“So do we, but you don’t see us usually putting our legs up against strangers, until today.” Shannon states and uses a bit more strength to push his leg in more; being a soccer player has its advantages, as he tries to push back but fails.

He gruffs and gets up, to adjust himself and suddenly a girl that was standing sits down, “Oh thank god! My feet are killing me!” she grins up at him.

He notices how instantly the other two women move their legs back into a regular sitting position, “bitches.” He states as he grabs a bar to hang on to.

“We may be bitches, but at least we can now sit.” Shannon states and all three women share a smile.

Shelby snorts and leans into Shannon, who in turn puts an arm around her “and they made the point, most men like you don’t get through their heads. Stop mansplaining and just give people their space, bastard.”

At this the man turns around and the rest of the ride is quite enjoyable as they talk to the two ladies that had joined them.

After about a fifteen-minute ride, they get to their stop; bidding the other two a good rest of the day they head off the train and back onto the busy New York streets.

“Well that was fun.” Shelby states as Shannon opens the Umbrella and they walk onto campus. 

Chuckling Shannon nods, “yep, at least we are back, not too long and you will have dry clothes.”

“Yes, please! But what about you?” Shelby asks, looking at the woman, “aren’t you wet?”

“Heh, wick away is an amazing thing.” Shannon states, running her hand over a short sleeve, “keeps ya mostly dry.”

“Evil woman…just evil” Shelby mumbles as they arrive at the dorm building, “not fair….” Causing Shannon to laugh.

Up in the room, Emma was sitting on the edge of Alyssa’s bed waiting for the brunette to come out of the bathroom; as she waits, she looks around her date’s side of the room. _‘she sure is interesting’_ she thinks. 

Before the thought process could continue, Alyssa walks out “okay, just gotta brush my hair out, it’s a tad tangled, and we can go.”

“Cool, know where ya may want to go for dinner, or want to be surprised?” Emma asks and when the girl motions for the brush near her on the bed, she hands it over.

“Surprise me.” Alyssa states as she starts running the brush through her hair, then she turns to the door; a rattling of a key heard “It’s open!”

The sound stops and the door swings open, “I didn’t think you would be here…” Shelby trails off seeing the blond, “or you, Emma.”

“Well here I be, and there you are.” Emma says with a smirk, making Alyssa giggle.

“Shelby you are soaked!” Alyssa states seeing her roommate’s shirt, “Jesus, take a light jacket next time!”

“Oh, like your leather jacket you have one?” Shelby teases back and goes to her closet, smirking to herself as Emma laughs. “I didn’t think you wore leather.”

Alyssa looks to Emma for help, but the blond just smirks and leans on her hands; Emma’s shirt was still a bit wet, but the woman didn’t seem to notice it.

Shelby grins, “ohhh she’s not gonna help you” she sings songs as she strips out of the wet shirt and grabs a towel to dry off a bit, “now what roomie?”

“Shut up you!” Alyssa replies, trying to fight the blushing that was about to happen, “Emma you are no help!”

“Sorry babe, this is all you.” Emma gets up and walks to the door, “as you can hear I’m Emma, you are?” She extends her hand; all she knew was this chick delivered pizza to them a few days ago.

Taking the hand, Shannon chuckles “I’m Shannon, nice to meet you. Are they always like this?” She looks back at the two roommates bickering over clothing.

Emma looks over her shoulder, “From what I have seen, yes.” She turns and sees Alyssa bend over to pick up the brush she had apparently dropped, and wolf whistled.

Shannon busts out laughing as Alyssa almost falls onto the floor and looks over to glare at Emma, “Oh, Emma you may want to run…” 

“Nah, I live across the hall. Probably walk there easy enough to get away.” Emma says chuckling, but then goes wide eyed as Alyssa starts charging, “OH BETTER GO!”

Emma hightails it through the door, key already out and slams it into the lock, turning quickly and pushing the door open but as soon as she was inside, so was Alyssa.

She looks out and sees Shannon and Shelby laughing before the door is suddenly shut and all Emma sees is Alyssa, “Hey…hun…ya know I just did that because I had a great view right?”

Alyssa steps forward, causing Emma to step back “Emma…” she steps again and the blond steps backwards, “You had to whistle at that exact moment?”

“Maybe?” Emma wasn’t sure if she was in trouble bad or in trouble good at this point, holding up her hands in surrender seemed to be a good idea, so she does.

“I almost face planted, in front of Shelby, Shannon and my crush!” Alyssa’s eyes go wide, she meant to just say ‘you’ but the other came out instead.

The blond drops her hands and smirks “your crush huh?” she watches as Alyssa looks everywhere else but at her, “hey, it’s cool. I have a crush on you too just took me a while to realize that’s what it was.”

She moves closer and Alyssa sighs, “I didn’t want to look like a complete ass, falling over.” 

“Nah, you wouldn’t have looked like a complete ass, maybe a hot ass but not a complete ass.” Emma states, laughing when the brunette punches her shoulder.

“Okay fine, but that damn whistle was loud and took me way off-guard.” Alyssa states, waving the brush at Emma, “at least make it less loud next time, or just say nice ass or something…”

Emma steps closer and wraps her arms around the brunette’s waste, “That I can do.” The blond smiles at the slightly shorter girl and pulls her just a little closer.

To Alyssa’s credit, the brush gets tossed and arms rest on top of arms, before she slides her hands up and around Emma’s neck; her fingers starting to play at the back of the blonde’s neck.

“So, mad at me still?” Emma asks, as her eyes dart from lips back to eyes, “I mean about almost falling face first?”

Shaking her head, Alyssa looks at Emma; those blue eyes seemed to have darkened a bit and did Emma just look at her lips, “No, wasn’t really in the first place just caught off guard.”

Neither let’s go and then as if they had their own gravitational pull, both start leaning in; lips getting closer by the second and then.

“HEY YOU TWO, ARE YOU ALIVE IN THERE!” Shelby screams through the door from the outside.

Both groan and rest their foreheads together, “she has really bad timing, your roommate.”

Alyssa giggles, “I have to agree with you.” She sighs and pecks Emma’s cheek as furious knocking hits the door, “let’s go see what she wants.”

Emma nods and reluctantly let’s Alyssa go and follow to the door.

The brunette opens it, “yes, roomie?”

“Hey…you didn’t kill her, did you?” Shelby asks looking behind Alyssa.

“I’m alive!” Emma states, sounding a tad irritated as she walks up and stand beside Alyssa, “I would be more than alive if someone wouldn’t have screamed through my door.”

Shelby looks between the two and watches as Emma drapes an arm over her roommate’s shoulders, “did I interrupt something?”

“You might have,” Alyssa states as she leans into the blond, grinning when Emma kisses her cheek. 

Emma smiles and whispers “since you gave me a kiss, I give you one.” And then turns to Shelby, “you definitely did.”

Shelby blushes and Shannon who was watching this whole thing from behind her, shakes her head “I better be on my toes around you three.” She laughs, “I never laughed this much in my life!”

Shelby turns and bows dramatically, “glad to be of assistance to my lady.” She chuckles and straightens up seeing Shannon looking at her with an eyebrow raised, “What?”

Alyssa gently removes Emma’s arm and walks over, “You called her, ‘my lady’ you dork.” She then steps back into the blonde’s embrace.

“I uhm…well I…” Shelby starts but can’t seem to find words, the girl doing that with the eyebrow was hot!

Shannon smiles, “it’s not a bad thing.” 

“No, that’s…” the brunette couldn’t form words.

At that moment Alyssa remembers a night when Shelby told her what she thinks it hot in a woman and lets out a belly laugh, “oh my god, Shannon you have her speechless, she thinks that eyebrow thing is hot!”

Shannon quirks her eyebrow again and sure enough, Shelby became more of a mess. “Thanks Alyssa, that’s good to know.” 

By this point Shelby was resigned to be a babbling mess while the three smile and chuckle, “Uhm, done now please?”

Shannon nods and relaxes her face but still smiles “come on you dork, we have dinner to get, and I am sure they do as well.”

“Sounds good to me.” Shelby turns and mouths a sorry to them both and they head down the hall.

Alyssa and Emma watch them leave and then the brunette turns around, “so…surprise food?”

“Yes, l think I know just the place…” Emma grins and takes Alyssa’s hand as she locks up her room and they begin to walk, “hopefully you like it.”

“I’m sure I will.” Alyssa states, grinning as they start a trek to who knows where.

**TBC**

Phew, I may have lost some teeth with the fluff. Anyway hope you like. C & I, you better hit me up after reading this! Again we authors kind of live for feedback (constructive criticism only) and how much ya like it. We love hearing about it so....comment away!


	7. Saturday Date Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date is going well, what else are our two couples doing????

Alyssa looks around as they sit in a small Indian restaurant that was just off campus, “this place is cool, the smells coming from the kitchen are making me really hungry!”

Waves of curry wafted through the air into the main dining area; easily making everyone’s mouth water with anticipation on what would be in front of them to eat.

Adjusting her glasses, Emma smiles as she picks up the menu to peruse the entrees “I found this place a few weeks ago, I was relieved it’s still here. Since small places usually close quickly here.”

She looks over her menu and sees the brunette chewing her bottom lip as she looks over the menu, “order whatever you want hun.”

“Maybe the yellow curry with goat…oh or the red…ugh I can’t choose!” Alyssa states as she looks between a couple other dishes but keeps gravitating to the two goat curries. “Emma, what do you recommend.”Looking up, the blond sets her menu open on the table “I like the yellow curry myself, red can be spicy if you’re not careful.”

“I think I’ll go with the yellow then, I rather not deal with the aftereffects of spicy food today.” Alyssa states and sets her menu down as their waitress comes over.

“Have you ladies decided what you want?”

“I believe we have, Lyssa?” Emma states as she looks at her date.

“I’ll have the yellow curry with goat, uhm bone it please.” Alyssa states, “and may I get a regular Lassi to drink please?”

“Sweet or unsweet for the Lassi?”

“Sweet please.”

“And for you miss?” The waitress gives Emma a once over with a smile.

“I’ll have same thing but a mango Lassi, please.” Emma states, ignoring the looks the waitress is giving her and instead looks at Alyssa; noticing the brunette subtly glaring at the waitress.

The blond grins completely amused at the jealous reaction Alyssa was having over the waitress’ giving her the once over.

“Alright, I will be right back with your drinks.”

“Hmmm?” Alyssa looks back at the blond, not even realizing what she just did.

Smirking, Emma leans back in her chair “You were glaring at our waitress.”

“Was I?” The brunette asks as she leans on the palm of her hand on the table, “I didn’t realize I was, sorry.” She sounded a bit nervous since this wasn’t something a person does on the first date.

“Hey, it’s okay, I find it endearing” Emma states, leaning onto the table, “I mean not often I am on a date with a hot girl and she glares at the waiter or waitress, usually I’m doing the glaring.”

Alyssa starts to blush a bit, “heh sorry” she smiles as the blond reaches across the table and takes her hand; in turn she flips her hand over, and they interlace fingers.

Just then the waitress comes back with their drinks and sets them down, spotting their hands together and then walks off; neither girl noticing the waitress frown a little.

“Oh this is good” Emma states as she sips her drink, “very mango-y”

Giggling, Alyssa takes a sip “oh this is good too!” she takes another sip, “I think I have a new favorite drink.”

They fall into comfortable silence, still holding hands and enjoying their drinks that the food came out and they thought it was quick.

“Two yellow curries with goat, bone in. Enjoy ladies.”

“Thank you” both girl’s state at the same time and the waitress walks away.

The brunette looks at her plate, “where to start?”

Picking up a piece of goat with her fingers, Emma grins “Fingers and just go for it.” She scoops some rice with the meat and pops it in her mouth and works around the bone, easily pulling just the bone out and setting it aside.

As she watches, Alyssa follows suit and smiles as flavors explode over her taste buds, “Oh…yum!”

Chuckling to herself, Emma takes a drink “glad you like it so, what is it about me?” 

Alyssa smiles and wipes her mouth, “what do you mean?”

“What drew your attention?” Emma asks and pops another piece of meat in her mouth, “I mean, I am nothing special.”

“Oh, nothing special?” the brunette asks raising a brow, “you’re cute, funny as hell and what isn’t there to like about you?”

Emma shrugs, she never really had a high opinion of herself.

“Emma, have you looked in the mirror lately?” Alyssa asks with a smile, “you are gorgeous, and I am not the only one who thinks so, Shelby thinks you’re hot and our waitress! You are a catch; I should be asking what you saw in me.”

“You mean when reality smacked me in the head and said hey, you like her?” Emma asks and the brunette nods with a laugh, “I like your smile, how when you smile it makes your eyes brighten up and you get these cute dimples too.”

Alyssa blinks as her face heats up, “I…wasn’t expecting that.”

Emma doesn’t say anything, just smiles as they continue to eat and then starts talking about classes to help Alyssa get away from blushing.

**~Across Town~**

”Okay, let me get this straight, he ordered a pizza in the shape of a pineapple and then bitched when you arrived with it?” Shelby asks as they sat in the dorm; having decided to get a pizza and stay in. 

”Yep, he tried to get it for free, but at my location, they started recording phone calls.” Shannon states around a bite, “after he found that out he shut up, tipped and took it. Slamming the door in my face.”

”Rude!” the brunette states as she picks up another piece of pizza, “but at least he tipped you, right?”

Shannon nods, “yeah, he didn’t realize he threw a hundred-dollar bill at me though. Great day for me!” she laughs at Shelby’s eyes bugging.”

”Gees, what an idiot” Shelby picks up her coke, “hey wanna watch a movie?” She pulls her laptop down into her lap from the bed.

”Would love too!” Shannon watches as the brunette brings up a folder and they look at genres, “wait, that say musicals?”

Blushing, Shelby nods “yeah, I have a slight obsession…” she clicks on the folder and about fifty musicals load, but not movie musicals.

Shannon reads the titles, “you have bootlegs! OH MY GOD….” She starts scrolling and stops, “hey this one here, isn’t it about some chick in Indiana?”

Looking over, Shelby chuckles “we actually know who it’s kind of based on. Though I know it’s happened to a lot of teenagers.” She clicks on a file called _‘this is not the prom bootleg’_ and it starts to load in the movie player.

”Who…?” Shannon asks, as they both situate themselves against the foot of the bed, shoulders touching and the laptop resting on their legs.

”Emma, she was mistreated when they found out she wanted to bring a girl to prom, but she isn’t the only one. So many have it still happening, it’s so wrong.” Shelby states as the musical starts and they lean closer to each other as they watch.

”I never went to prom, thought why should I, if I can’t bring who I want.” Shannon says as the first number is being sung, “I had read the restrictions and was like, nope.”

”I went with the boy I had dated for a couple months, but that didn’t last.” Shelby says and laughs at one of the cast members, “but hopefully it changes, everyone deserves to go, no matter what.”

Taking a bite of her slice, Shannon only nods as they both train their eyes on the laptop screen; both getting wrapped up in the music and story.

**~A few hours later`**

Both girls were still leaning up against the end of the bed, Shelby’s head resting on Shannon’s shoulder and the blonde’s head resting against the brunette’s; and didn’t hear the door open.

Two people giggling, try not to wake the two on the floor, “Get your cellphone out, this is adorable!” was whispered yelled; while the other rummages in her purse.

”Got it!” the brunette states and opens her camera, snapping a few pictures and then showing them to the blond. “could give you cavities!”

Quietly chuckling, Emma nods as Alyssa tucks the phone away “I wonder how long they have been out, it’s almost eleven.” She helps the brunette out of her leather jacket and drapes it on a chair.

Alyssa sits on the edge of her bed, “I have no idea, but I don’t want to wake them up. Go across the hall to your room?”

Nodding, Emma offers Alyssa her hand and pulls the girl up when she takes it; causing Alyssa to squeak “shhhh, you’ll wake them!” Emma puts a finger to her lips.

Both quietly leave and once the door is shut go back to normal voices, “That was fun to walk in on.” Alyssa says as Emma opens her room door and offers for her to walk in first, “You think they will get us like that sometime?”

Shrugging, the blond closes the door “I have no idea, probably at some point.” She realizes she left her jacket, “damn my jacket is still in your room…oh well.” She moves to sit in her chair.

”Yeah, we can just relax for a bit.” Alyssa sits on the edge of the blonde’s bed and this time looks around a bit more; looking at the guitars and then the keyboard but goes back to an old acoustic guitar, “that looks like it has a story behind it…”

Emma looks to the side and smiles as she picks up the acoustic and settles back in the chair and strums it; making a couple of adjustments “This was given to me by my grandmothers, after I got kicked out by my parents I had lost my guitar.”

”Oh Em, I’m sorry.” Alyssa says with sad eyes and watches as Emma starts to just play a soft melody on the strings, “it’s awesome you got another one.”

”It’s alright, my grandmother is my best friend.” She keeps strumming, her hands moving on their own as if they memorized the melody, “music was a way to escape and just be me with no judgements. Very freeing when I was in my room at night.”

The brunette smiles and listens as the blond begins to play a bit more with purpose, changing keys and seemingly getting lost in the music; Alyssa could see how it was freeing for her, it felt free and it suited the blond.

Emma herself is just lost in the music, she knew Alyssa was still there but the music was always a safe space for her and when it takes over, you just keep going; smiling as she changes chords and then looks up at Alyssa.

The brunette seemed to be wrapped up in the music as well, eyes closed and a smile with slightly parted lips and swaying slightly side to side; Emma can’t help but stare at the brunette as she plays, the beauty of the girl was amazing and she couldn’t describe it.

Feeling eyes on her, the brunette slowly opens her eyes to see sparkling eyes looking back at her; slowly the music faded and Emma gently set the guitar back in it’s stand and got up, walking over and sitting next to Alyssa on the bed.

Emma slides a hand over and talks one of Alyssa, “do you know how gorgeous you are? Like, I look at you and can get so lost in your eyes.” She stops talking as she begins to blush at the admission and looks down at their hands.

Alyssa smiles and squeezes Emma’s hands, “I could say the same for you, and your music. I could sit here all night and listen to you play and be perfectly content.” She scoots a bit closer.

”Really?” Emma asks and tucks a few strands of hair from Alyssa’s face. She smiles more when the brunette leans into her hand a bit, “I dunno what it is about you, Alyssa Greene but I could play for you all night and be happy.”

Licking her lips without meaning too, Alyssa looks between Emma’s eyes and her lips _’what is with this girl, that I am falling so hard so fast?’_ she wonders, eyes flicker down again, then she notices Emma doing the same thing.

Both start to lean in and right before lips meet, eyes close, it’s a soft meeting; tentative and new as lips slowly move together.

The blond smiles against soft lips and wraps an arm around Alyssa’s waist and pulls her closer; her other hand moving to cup the side of the brunette’s face gently.

Alyssa rests a hand on Emma’s arm as she tries to ground herself just a little bit back into reality as her brain fogs over a bit. Soon she has to pull away and takes a deep breath, “wow…”

Emma herself takes a breath and nods in agreement, “been wanting to kiss you since the first week of school.”

”Since I laid eyes on you, when you almost dropped that box.” Alyssa admits and leans in, giving the blonde’s lips a quick peck, “I am definitely not disappointed.”

Grinning, Emma licks her lips “same, at least this time we were not interrupted!” Both of them laugh at that and lean against each other.

”Very true, so now what?” Alyssa looks at her phone, “it’s after midnight…” she flops back, her body suddenly feeling very tired.

”I guess we say goodnight, so we can get some sleep before Sunday officially starts?” Emma more states then asks, chuckling at the other girl glaring back at her, “or you can stay here and we can uhm cuddle?”

Alyssa’s eyes brighten, “Could I, I mean…would it be weird?” She sits up on her elbows and looks at Emma, “I mean technically this is just our first date.”

”It’s college and we’re adults, so who cares if it’s weird. Did you want to go get some clothes?” Emma asks as she pushes off the bed and offers her hands to the brunette.

Grabbing the blonde’s hands, Alyssa chuckles as she is pulled up on her feet “you have a point, I’ll sneak in and get what I need.” She kisses Emma’s cheek, “be right back hun.”

The brunette dashes out the door and across to hall, hearing laughter behind her; as she enters the bedroom quietly she notices Shelby and Shannon coming out of the bathroom, “Hello ladies.”

Both girls stop, wide eyed seeing Alyssa; both in just towels. “Hey roomie, just had a shower…” Shelby gets cut off by a hand in the air by the brunette.

”No worries, just here for change of clothes, pajama’s…” Alyssa looks at the leather jacket and snatches it, “and Emma’s jacket, see you two later!” With that she is out the door, leaving two curious women behind.

”That was Alyssa right?” Shannon asks as she brushes through her hair, “like that small hurricane that just came through?”

”Yes, that was. I expected more teasing, since we just got out of the shower together.” Shelby says as she pulls out some underwear and a sleep shirt. “then again, she seems to be distracted.”

Shannon looks at the girl grinning, “she’s not the only distracted…” she pulls the brunette to her and kisses her, “you are a big distraction.”

Almost squealing, Shelby kisses back and then smiles “is that so…how much of a distraction?” She trails a hand from Shannon’s shoulder and down her arm; smirking when the girl physically shivers.

”Mmmm, how about I show you?” Shannon states and tugs on the brunette’s towel and it falls to the floor.

”Oh please do…” Shelby says with a salacious grin.

**~Across the Hall~**

”They were standing there in towels?” Emma asks as she grabs her towel, and sees Alyssa nod with a laugh, “and you didn’t tease them?”

”Nah, had better things to get too, I will later though!” Alyssa states as she pulls out her pajama’s, “you gonna take a shower?”

”Yeah, I won’t be long, get comfortable. My room is your room.” Emma says and disappears behind the bathroom door.

Alyssa smiles and moves around the room, looking at the various pictures on the wall and noticing one of an older woman, _’that must be her grandmother, she looks good damn!’_ she thinks and moves on.

In the bathroom, Emma was under the spray of the water humming to herself as she thought about the day; how it seemed as if they didn’t want the date to end and just keep it going.

This makes her smile as she grabs the shampoo and lathers her hair up, _‘is this what falling in love feels like?’_ she asks herself before rinsing her hair. 

Once rinsed off and cleaned, she steps out of the shower and swipes her hand over the fogged mirror to reveal her reflection; smiling at herself as she tucks the towel so it doesn’t fall and comb’s through her hair.

Just outside the door, Alyssa had changed into her pajama’s and sitting in the chair at the desk looking at a few books on the nearby bookshelf. Noticing a few self help books but mainly books on music history or how to write music in various styles.

The brunette looks up as the bathroom door opens and Emma emerges in a towel and combed hair; her eyes immediately giving the blond a once over, “enjoy your shower?”

”I did, it’s all yours now.” Emma states with a grin, watching as Alyssa moves by and into the bathroom with her small bag, “don’t drown!”

”I’m only brushing my teeth!” Alyssa counters with a laugh before shutting the door.

“Emma laughs and hurriedly puts on some sleeping clothes and turns down the bed, so that it was ready; she was moving a pillow when Alyssa came back out, she looks up and stops what she’s doing.

Alyssa was wearing a pair of short cotton sleep pants, and a white spaghetti strap tank top; when she stretched it rode up just enough to show a little bit of skin on her stomach.

The brunette notices Emma staring and blushes, “you alright, Em?” she moves closer and that seems to get the blond to at least move a bit. “Em?”

”Oh yeah, I’m fine…” the blond almost squeaks out, “Uhm…what side of the bed do you prefer?”

Shrugging, Alyssa moves to the left side “I guess left? I’m not really picky about what side.” She slides under the covers and watches as Emma gets in beside her.

”Well I did mention cuddling…” the blond states, stifling a yawn and smiles when Alyssa scooted closer; she lifted her arm and slid the other under and around the brunette. Urging the girl to come over more.

Without hesitation, Alyssa moves closer and rests her head on Emma’s shoulder/chest, draping an arm over the blonde’s stomach and relaxing against her. “mmm, you’re comfy.” She murmurs sleepily.

Tightening her arm around the brunette just a bit more, Emma closes her eyes and smiles “Goodnight, Lyssa.”

”Goodnight, Emma.” Alyssa nuzzles the woman’s chest and closes her eyes; both thinking of each other as they fall asleep.

**TBC**

Hope you all enjoyed! Please do leave a comment and have a good one!


	8. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed and it's Halloween!!! How are the couples doing, will the the holiday go smoothly and will Alyssa and Emma take the next step?  
> Got a reference to a Grease AU fic by gayassgrandpa ;)  
> Enjoy!

Halloween was just around the corner and Emma really didn’t want to do anything but ever since she started dating Alyssa; well she can’t help but do some stuff the woman wanted, like get dressed up for a Halloween party.

She stands in front of the mirror and chuckles, it wasn’t too far off from her usual look but the greased back hair and the logo on the back made all the difference; plus the toothpick.

“Why did I let her talk me into this?” Emma asks herself aloud.

“Because you like me.” Alyssa states as she walks into the room and putting her keys in her purse, “besides, what’s a pink lady without her T-Bird?”

Alyssa is wearing a white blouse with a satin pink ladies jacket over it, blue poodle skirt and her hair up in a high ponytail.

“At least it’s close to my style, where you get this idea again babe?” The blond asks as she combs through her hair one more time; not used to the hair grease in it.

”Oh I read this Grease AU online, loved it and thought, why not?” the brunette states as she applies some lipstick in the mirror, “ready to go out with Shelby and Shannon?”

Nodding, Emma grabs her wallet and stuffs it in her back pocket and pops her collar, “So which one is the T-Bird for them?” she asks opening the door and getting her answer. 

Shannon stood in the hallway with her hair tied back and a T-Birds leather jacket on, white t-shirt and cuffed jeans; while Shelby matched Alyssa but had a yellow skirt.

“Hey gals, ready to rock it?” Shelby asks as she adjusts her jacket.

Leaning against Emma, Alyssa grins “Of course, I mean we got the two hottest studs, right?” laughing when Shannon blushes.

“Okay, never been called that…weird.” Emma states, her arm around Alyssa’s shoulders, “so where are we headed?”

“There is a party a few buildings over, right up our alley.” Shelby states, smiling when Shannon take her hand; interlacing fingers.

“Mean at the theatre building?” Alyssa asks with a raised brow, “I thought we were going to the one-off campus?”

“I think one is enough, closer to the dorms the better for me.” Emma states as the four make their way down the busy hallway, most students headed out to party the night away.

“As long as we have fun, I don’t mind.” Alyssa states, knowing how much the blond really didn’t like parties.

Shrugging Emma smiles, “as long as we don’t stay too long. Rather not get puked on or get in a fight for someone hitting on you, don’t need a repeat.”

”I will never forget you decking that guy’s glass jaw, too bad his buddies came to the rescue.” Shannon stated before dodging a shoulder punch from the blond. “At least we can hold our own though!”

”Hehe yeah, I mean don’t think they will try anything again.” Emma states a bi smug but starts to frown when Alyssa gives her an annoyed look, “what?”

“No fights, that scared the shit out of me.” Alyssa states as they leave the dorm and head to the first party, “and no hitting anyone if they flirt with whoever.”

”I give my word, I will do my best not to defend your honor tonight.” Emma states and gets a high five from Shannon for sounding like a punk greaser.

Rolling her eyes, Alyssa sighs but looks around when she starts hearing faint music “Damn the party is already hopping!”

“It’s Halloween of course they would be going full force at five pm.” Shelby states with a shrug and opens the doors to the theatre building; all of them hitting a loud wall of music.

They walk in and are greeted by a few students in similar attire and ushered into a large conference-like room that was transformed into another world.

A small area was set up like a diner, full with ‘soda jerks’ making malts and an old style juke box and booth seating; as well as a large dance floor and makeshift classic cars with a projector screen showing movies.

”Damn, they went all out” Shannon states as she looks around and then proceeds to be dragged my Shelby to get malts, “see ya later!” she yells over her shoulder.

Emma laughs and then turns to her date, “What ya wanna do, get a drink, dance…cuddle and watch a movie?”

“Let’s get a drink and then go cuddle, we may stay longer than expected if they have movies…” Alyssa states with a smile and takes the blonde’s hair and walks over to order a couple malts.

”Hey, look who followed us” Shannon states, sipping on a chocolate malt,”

”Followed, more like dragged…” Emma says with a smile as she leans against the makeshift bar top, “what do they got?”

”Chocolate, vanilla, peppermint, pumpkin spice bullshit and some kind of twisted malt that looks bloody.” Shelby states as she sips her peppermint malt, “anyway have fun!”

She dragged Shannon and her malt out on the dance floor, causing the taller woman to almost drop her drink but save it just in time.

Emma laughs and motions to one of the two soda jerks, “that twisted malt please.” The guy nods and goes about making it, she turns to Alyssa, “what are you going to have?”

“I think I’ll have a vanilla, with maybe some peppermint sprinkled on top.” The brunette says and scrunches her face as a large bloody looking malt is set in front of the blond, “definitely not that.”

Taking a sip of what looks to be almost a murder scene in a glass, Emma hums at the taste of cinnamon and a hint of icing, “Hey this is a cinnamon roll!”

One of the soda jerks smiles, “yeah, you are the only one to try one so the only one to know. Not really that bloody after all, yeah?” he states as he slides Alyssa her malt.

“Thanks, and I better get a sip of that babe, even if it looks like death.” The brunette says as she takes a sip of hers and smiles, “so car and movie?” She asks as they begin to walk toward the makeshift drive in.

Emma follows, “yeah, can cuddle and watch…” she looks up at the screen, “Frankenstein’s Monster, cool old black and white horror.” She watches as Alyssa settles into a ‘backseat’ of a Cadillac and she joins her; arm going back behind the brunette.

Alyssa leans against the blond, “never seen it.” She states quietly as she watches the images on the screen; letting a hand fall over the jean clad knee of Emma.

For herself, Emma had seen it many times but was happy to just be here with the brunette, “Enjoy, we only missed the first five minutes.” She smiles when she feels the hand on her knee and wraps the arm on the back of the seat around Alyssa’s shoulders.

Both watching the movie intently, not hearing that a larger group has entered; until they got a bit louder and caused Emma to turn and look, groaning at who she saw…Seth Warrington.

A group of music students had entered, but one stood out to the blond; the guy she decked at a previous party “Great, they had to come here…”

Alyssa looks over, “Hey, we just stay here and relax, ignore them.” She pulls Emma’s chin slightly and gives her a quick kiss, “besides, I only have eyes for you.” She smiles when Emma nods and relaxes back into the seat.

“You’re right,” the blond pulls the brunette back against her and notices the movie was now ‘The Mummy’, “we’ve been here a while, new movie.”

“Wanna stay and watch?” Alyssa asks, as she gets a bit closer and smiles when the blond nods, “cool, never seen this one either.”

Across the room, Seth and his group were enjoying themselves as they ordered malts and then looks over to see the makeshift drive-in, “hey guys let’s go watch whatever they got going on.”

Shelby who had come back for a refill recognized the guy and waved to Shannon, motioning to tell Emma they were getting visitors. The tall blond sprinted across to find their friends.

“Emma?” She looks in the first car and was relieved, “hey Seth and his cronies are headed this way, wanted to give ya a heads up.” Shannon gives a weak smile but doesn’t move from her spot as Shelby walks over quickly with a malt.

Emma looks at her friends, “guys we are fine, we’re gonna chill here and watch the movie. They don’t need all the damn seats.”

The four hear a voice, “Okay, pick ya seats and grab your date! Looks like just enough for all of us.”

None of them move as Seth and his date walk up, “excuse me, we would like to sit.”

Emma sits up and leans forward, gently pushing Shelby to the side, “This one is taken.” She watches as the man’s eyes narrow, “find somewhere else to sit.”

Everyone could tell he’d been drinking as he tried to swagger forward a bit, “Well it’s our turn now.” He tried to approach but Shannon cut him off.

“Come on man, don’t be an asshole, there are picnic blankets and shit laid out for those who don’t have a car seat.” She stood her ground but looked to her left to see Emma standing by her, jaw set and every inch a T-Bird punk. “Emma…”

The blond shakes her head, not saying a thing as she locks eyes with Seth; the man steps forward and Emma doesn’t move, just simply crosses her arms over her chest.

Seth gets up in the blonde’s face, “move.” He says, but before he knew what was happening, his arm was chickened winged behind his back and he was yelling in pain anytime the Blond pushed it just a little too much up his back.

“Seth, I don’t why you are being an ass, but here…” Emma shoves him onto a picnic blanket, giving his date a sad smile, “hope you have a better evening.” She moves back to the car seat and slides in next to Alyssa once more.

Seth’s date smiles back and makes sure he doesn’t get up and points to the movie; which seems to distract him enough as she cuddles into him.

Back at the Cadillac, “Damn Emma, that was hot…hey!” Shelby states and then yelps as Shannon smacks her arm, “tell me it wasn’t.” She challenges her girlfriend.

Shannon puts her hands up, “yeah, you are right, that was a sick move.” Both look at Emma and Alyssa.

“Thanks, just a move I learned to keep people who are handsy in check.” Emma says, “besides, he’s drunk and I promised no fighting.”

“I appreciate it babe” Alyssa states and kisses her cheek, she looks at her roomie, “what are you two gonna do now?”

“I was thinking we go to that party just off campus?” Shannon asks, looking at the brunette by her side, “what do you think, Shelbs?”

”Yeah, sounds good, see you guys later or maybe tomorrow?” Shelby looks to Emma and Alyssa.

‘Have fun, and see ya later” Alyssa states with a slight gleam in her eye, “and don’t get in trouble!”

Both girls giggle and settle further into the seat and each other to enjoy the rest of the movie; and of course more cuddling.

**~A couple of hours later~**

Emma looks over and notices Alyssa yawning, “Hey, do you wanna head back? You seem tired and the movie is over.” She nudges the brunette lightly to sit up.

”Mmm, yeah sounds good but I don’t really wanna sleep, go for a walk?” Alyssa states stifling another yawn and slowly getting up from her seat.

Following close behind, Emma slides her hand into Alyssa’s, “where do you want to go, babe? Most parties will still be going but may be a lot of walking traffic.”

”Just take the long way back to the dorms?” the brunette says as she leans against the blond, both walking out of the theatre building and into the crisp night air.

”Oh it’s gotten chilly” Emma states and pulls off her T-Birds jacket and draping it over Alyssa’s shoulders, “can’t have my girlfriend cold, now can I?”

Alyssa looks up into the blonde’s eyes, “mean that?” she asks, smiling when Emma pulls her back to her side.

“Did I mean what, babe?” Emma asks as they weave through a small crowd of students heading to another party on campus, “what did I say?”

Rolling her eyes, Alyssa chuckles “you called me your girlfriend, you dork!” she playfully shoves the blond in the shoulder, “so ya mean it?”

Emma laughs as she is shoved, “of course I mean it, been seeing each other for over a month and you stay in my room half the time if not more, so yes my girlfriend.” She flashes Alyssa a big grin.

“And you are mine.” The brunette states and quickly kisses Emma’s cheek as they walk and then blushes as her stomach growls quite loudly, “heh…seems I am hungry…”

“Well, let’s get you some food. I still have some in my room or we could order in…go somewhere?” Emma offers as they stop at a bench and sit down, “what would you like?”

“Room is fine, decide from there…” Alyssa trails off as she sees Shelby and Shannon ahead of them dealing with what seems like a rowdy small group of girls, “babe…” she points to their friends and blinks as Emma is off like a shot.

The blond sprints at full speed and as she reaches the group of girls, shoves two (one on each side of her) away and looks seeing Shannon being kicked to the ground. “Oh hell no.”

Emma grabs a girl in a cheerleader outfit and hauls her up on her feet, sadly not before she landed a few hits to Shannon’s ribs; and tosses the girl off to the side, until she felt an elbow in her side.

She grunts and looks over to see one of the girls in what looks to be a lioness costume about to throw a punch at her, ducking and raising an Arm Emma blocks the hit and uses her right leg to trip her; making her fall over.

By now Alyssa is keeping Shelby away from what was happening, watching her girlfriend stay in a defensive position and not really attacking the group but giving space between the girls and Shannon.

”Babe behind you!” Alyssa yells as she sees a redhead charging from behind, she sighs when Emma side steps and the redhead lunges at air and face plants in the dirt.

“Your girlfriend is insane!” Shelby states, “fucking assholes can’t mind their own business. Homophobic jerks!.” She spat out as she watches Shannon get up and brush herself off.

Shannon stands next to Emma, “thanks bro, seems these ladies don’t like that I have a hot girlfriend.” She smirks a bit but winces, a hand going to her left side where one of the girls had got a few hits in.

Emma looks at them, “grow up and go home. Let people live their lives and get over it that some women like or love other women.” She puts a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “we need to look at your ribs, know these girl’s names?”

Nodding the blond looks at Emma, “Oh yeah, they are all in a class of mine.”

“Good, because assault is serious business.” Emma says, adjusting her glasses and gently pushes Shannon towards Alyssa and Shelby, “Now ladies, I would enjoy the rest of your night, may be one of the last here at NYU.”

“What are you going to do about it, you attacked them!” a familiar voice states.

Looking through a few girls and noticing who it was, Emma scowls, “Rose…” She says it loud enough that her friends hear, “tell me you are not behind this.”

Shrugging Rose steps through the group, “Nah, they just don’t like homosexuals, remember I am a lesbian but I did enjoy the show.”

“Actually, I didn’t hurt anyone, just defended and moved them.” Emma states as she feels a hand slide into hers, looking over to see Alyssa and smiles “Well we are off, again have a good night everyone.”

The girls dispersed grumbling but Rose was seething as the couple ignores her and begins to walk away, “Emma, did you tell Alyssa what we did after our second date?”

 _‘Oh what is she going to lie about now?’_ Emma thinks as they stop and turn around, “and what pray tell was that, I am very curious as to what your mind has cooked up?”

Rose’s smile falters only slightly, “well how we slept together. I dare say Alyssa, she’s a kinky bitch.”

Before Emma can say anything, Alyssa laughs “Oh Rose, and so what if she is, you think I care what you say?” The brunette grins when the redhead looks even angrier, “besides she’s been out for years, I never assumed I was her first, go play with someone else.”

Alyssa grabs her girlfriend’s hand and drags her away, “You sure know how to pick em, Emma.”

Emma chuckles, glancing back to see the redhead storming off “I really didn’t pick em, and uhm to clear things…I have never been with a woman.”

Smiling, the brunette nods “I didn’t need to know but thank you hun. I knew she was lying; I mean c’mon!” She nudges Emma’s shoulder, “go back to your room?”

“Yeah, let’s.” Emma says and smiles as they round a corner and see Shelby and Shannon almost to the dorm, “they made good time getting back. Hopefully Shannon will be okay.”

“She’s a tough cookie, like you apparently.” Alyssa states as they get closer, “you need to tach me some of your moves, for when I get out of my late classes.”

Emma opens the dorm entrance, “I can do that, don’t need you getting messed with.” They make their way into the building.

**~Upstairs~**

Shelby ushers the blond into the room, “Come on you hero, let’s check you out.” She closes the door and helps Shannon out of her jacket, “take your shirt off and I’ll look at your ribs.”

Shannon nods, grimacing as she takes her shirt off “Thanks babe, hopefully maybe just bruised…ugh I have work tomorrow.” She grunts as Shelby as gently as possible pushes on her left side.

”Sorry!” Shelby states as she tries to be as gentle as possible, poking and prodding “You may be right, nothing feels broken. Just bruised. I’m sure you can still deliver pizzas.” She kisses Shannon’s head and tosses her shirt back at her.

Laughing a bit, Shannon puts her shirt back on as the door opens, “Hey you two, everything okay?”

Alyssa nods as she takes the leather jacket off and hands it to Emma, “Yeah, everything is good. You going to press charges?” She sits on her bed.

Shrugging the tall blond leans back, “I don’t know, I think they should be punished but not expelled. At least we have witnesses.” She smiles at the pair across the room. ”Sorry to ruin your night.”

“You didn’t ruin our night, we came to check on you and for Alyssa to get clothes.” Emma says as she takes off her glasses to clean them, “and it shouldn’t be ruined for either of you either, how are your ribs?”

“Well nothing seems to be broken, so good news. I’ll report them to campus security tomorrow.” Shannon states with a smile and then hums when Shelby starts to massage her shoulders.

Moving to the door, Emma looks as Alyssa grabs clothing and some other things and stuffs them in a bag, “Have a good night you two.”

“Night roomie, hit us up if you need anything!” Alyssa states and they disappear out the door.

Both women on the bed look at the door, “do you think they were in a rush?” Shelby asks as she resumes her massage.

“Please, you were talking about how ‘they’ better not have hurt me too badly, because you had plans.” Shannon says laughing and then groans, “however those plans may need to wait a couple weeks…”

Shelby helps the blond sit up, “Okay no laughing, which is hard around me…” She sits next to the woman, “what would you like to do?”

“Cuddle, food and more cuddling…movies?” Shannon looks at Shelby with puppy eyes, causing the brunette to laugh.

Laughing, Shelby nods “your wish is my command, baby.” She grins as she gets up to get everything setup.

**~Across the Hall~**

“Food in fridge eaten, and we are now comfy in pajamas. Costumes are fun but doesn’t beat cozy soft flannel bottoms and a tank top.” Emma states with a smile as she sits on the bed, watching as Alyssa walks out of the bathroom with her hair up.

“So we can watch a movie, work on music…” She gets cut off as she is pulled onto the bed and into a kiss, she happily kisses back and then yelps when she is suddenly on her back. “Well hello, hot stuff.”

The brunette looks up at Emma, “you I assume have other plans to finish off this evening?” She watches the smile forming on the blonde’s face, “Oh, I think I like what you are thinking…”

Keeping herself propped over Alyssa by her hands, Emma grins and leans down “maybe I do…if you say stop…I’ll stop, okay?” She pauses just shy of kissing Alyssa’s neck, waiting.

Alyssa swallows feeling her stomach getting butterflies, “a-alright.” She closes her eyes as soft lips press onto the skin of her neck, “Mmmm”

Hearing Alyssa, the blond continues to place kisses slowly up her girlfriend’s neck; smiling when Alyssa moans more and hands move to her sides to pull her down against the brunette.

Before Emma could continue, Alyssa pulls her neck away “Babe?” When she hears a questioning ‘hmmm’ she continues “did we lock the door?”

Instantly Emma is up and at the door, locking it “Good call, now where were we?” She asks, stalking back to the bed.

**TBC**


	9. Loss and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of time has passed and we get to see our couples getting ready for another weekend with a surprise visitor and phone call!

Alyssa sat bored in her evening lecture, pencil quietly tapping on the desk corner, leg bouncing up and down and chewing on her bottom lip; she wished it was already six o’clock but it was only five.

Looking around, she noticed most of her classmates doing the same thing as her, or completely zoning out altogether; _’why is this professor so long ass winded and boring?’_ she thinks

Suddenly a buzzing sound emitted from her pocket, quickly she pulls out her cell and sadly has to ignore a call from a certain blond; however she brings up her text messages, apologizing for ignoring but she was in class.

A few seconds go by and a smiley face and a _’I’, Sorry!’_ text is her girlfriend’s reply. As she tucks her phone away, she can’t help the smile that forms on her lips.

”Miss Greene?

The brunette was totally oblivious until she heard a very loud, “MISS GREENE!”

Her head snaps up and she blushes, “y-yes professor?” 

“Please pay attention, this may be general studies, but you cannot move forward without it.” The professor states and goes back to pointing to things on a dry erase board.

Alyssa shrinks in her seat, thankful that this particular class only had a few weeks left.

After a grueling hour, it was finally time to leave; grabbing her bag, Alyssa high tailed out of the room just to run into someone in the hallway, “Whoa, sorry!” she exclaims looking up, “wait…Kaylee?”

Kaylee was brushing herself off, “Hey Alyssa, there a fire somewhere?” she picks up a book and hands it back to the brunette.

“No, just glad class is over…sorry but what are you doing here?” Alyssa looks at the woman warily, she knew that Shelby hadn’t told her best friend about her or that Shelby herself is dating a woman. Even with all the ‘bestie’ phone calls.

Kaylee smiles, “here to surprise Shelby, asked someone in the dorm where she may be and they gave me directions here, some kind of math class or something?” She states as she leans against the brick wall.

“Yeah, she should be out now, all classes end by six usually, a few doors down.” Alyssa states as she tucks the book in her bag, looking down the hall and smiling “here she comes now.”

“Shelbs!” Kaylee shouts and smiles as Shelby turns to see her,; completely missing the shocked look on her best friend’s face as she walks closer, “How is it goin, bestie!?” she hugs her hard.

As Shelby hugs back, she looks at Alyssa with questioning eyes and only gets a confused shrug in return, “Hey Kay and Lyssa’. How…why…?” She looks at Kaylee.

”I wanted to surprise you…surprise!” Kaylee says happily as she hugs her best friend again, clearly too excited to surprise Shelby to notice the looks and stiff body language, “I figured we could hang this weekend?”

Shelby looks frantically at Alyssa and then back at Kaylee as she holds her books closer to her chest, “I uhm, have plans this weekend actually…”

“Oh…like cemented plans?” Kaylee asks, hopeful.

All the while Alyssa is watching this, knowing that Shelby and Shannon are planning on leaving for the weekend on a camping trip, “Sadly yeah, Shelby is headed out on a camping trip, leaves in a few hours actually.

”But I came all this way to see you!” Kaylee states looking like a puppy that had been kicked, “can’t it be rescheduled?”

”Kaylee, I told you before, we have to make plans to make sure I don’t have other stuff going on, why can’t you respect that?” Shelby says more quietly so other students are not privy to the conversation.

Kaylee gruffs a bit “oh please, you were serious. I came to surprise you and what you’re blowing me off?” She folded her arms angrily over her chest and taps her foot waiting.

_’Can she be any more selfish?’_ Alyssa thinks as she steps to Shelby’s left side, “these plans have been in place for weeks, just because you show up doesn’t mean she has to put her life on hold, would you for her?”

“Of course I would!” Kaylee states quickly, “she surprises me, I would want to spent time with her.” She smiles a bit, “besides, it’s probably with some dumb guy anyway.”

At that moment both brunette’s see Shannon waving and coming down the hall with Emma following close behind, Alyssa leans close to Shelby whispering “this isn’t going to go well, is it?”

Shelby shakes her head in response but gets a genuine smile when Shannon picks her up and twirls her, “Hey baby, ready for our camping trip?” Shannon asks as she sets her girlfriend down and gives her a quick kiss.

At the same time, Emma pulls Alyssa close and they kiss as they pull apart Alyssa whispers quickly in her ear, “Kaylee is about to freak” she pulls back and settles against Emma’s side just as everyone hears a squeal.

The four look at Kaylee, who seemed to look like a vein on her forehead would bust from how angry she looks, “You…have…A…GIRLFRIEND!?”

Shelby steps away from Shannon, handing the girl her books before trying to get closer to Kaylee, “Yes, I have a girlfriend…I…

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Kaylee almost shrieks, her mind going through all their conversations and how Shelby never mentioned a partner let along that she was gay…”when did you become gay!?! And are you two gay?” Kaylee throws the last question at Emma and Alyssa.

Emma sighs and unwraps her arm from her girlfriend’s shoulders, “Dude, you and I have never and will never get along but if you have an issue with your BEST FRIEND being gay, which she isn’t by the way, you are messed up. Shelbs, we are heading back, hopefully we see you soon.”

Shelby accepts the hug from Emma and Alyssa and watches as they leave before turning back to Kaylee and Shannon, “Emma is right, I’m not gay.” She watches as Kaylee looks relieved and tries hard not to roll her own eyes at her best friend, “I’m bisexual.”

Shannon steps up, “hey babe, meet you at your room?” She gives a small smile when Shelby hugs and hands her books back to her as she nods, “see you later.” She looks at Kaylee one more time, this time a bit of distain showing on her features before she walks away.

“Great…” Shelby looks at Kaylee who seems to be having a meltdown in her own head, “Let’s go somewhere and talk or walk, your choice.” She pulls her bag off to stuff the books into it while she waits.

Kaylee begins to walk, her mind going a mile a minute _’She’s bisexual, how, when did this happen, will she hit on me…oh gross…wait has she always been this way or did she decide to be…so many questions’_ She stops walking and sees that Shelby has been quiet and patient beside her, “Why?”

Shelby looks over, “Why what?” She was slightly confused as to what the girl was asking her.

“Why are you bisexual?” Kaylee asks, making a cringey face for having to say the word.

Blinking, Shelby can’t believe what she’s hearing, “Okay…what about me being bisexual is a choice? It’s a part of me and who I am.” She was confused as to how it was a choice.

”Yeah, last time I saw you, you weren’t bisexual and when did your room mate go gay?” Kaylee states with no tact at all, “plus, it’s just gross!”

The brunette stops in her tracks, “Kaylee, just because I never came out to you, doesn’t mean I decided to be it recently, I’ve been Bi for my whole life!” Shelby’s voice was laced with frustration and she really was too tired for this.

“Really?” Kaylee just can’t believe it, her best friend was one of them, “So you’re telling me that you have always been attracted to women, that’s fucked up Shelbs.”

”Fucked up? No Kaylee, what’s fucked up is that you think it’s fucked up! This is why I never came out to you, because you are such a homophobic bitch!” Shelby exclaims throwing her hands up, “you make fun of people like me, say it’s gross and condemn them!”

Kaylee huffs, “Shelby, it’s wrong, we both grew up in church, you know it’s wrong! Why would you want to do something or be something that’s wrong?”

Shelby can’t believe what she is hearing from her supposed best friend, “Do you hear yourself, no this isn’t wrong, it’s who I am and to be honest, if you can’t accept me as me, even knowing this, fuck you and fuck off.”

Kaylee runs a hand through her hair as Shelby quickly walks away, “You’ll be sorry you know!” she yells after her, then looks around not recognizing where she was, “fuck…”

Shelby almost power walks across campus, “What a bitch, why did I ever call her my best friend?” she asks herself as she rounds a corner and practically runs into the dormitory.

**~Upstairs in Emma’s Room~**

“Do you think things are going alright with those two?” Emma asks as Alyssa and Shannon fool around on her two chairs, “don’t break my chairs!” She smiles as the two stumble.

Shannon shrugs, “I don’t know, I know Shelby has been worried, but I have a feeling she will have one less frie…” She trails off as they all look to the door across the hall slamming open and then shut, “I think she’s back…”

Alyssa stands and pushes Shannon back down as she begins to stand, “Trust me, Shannon let me okay?” The brunette smiles as the tall blond nods and stays in her seat and makes her way across the hall.

“Alyssa!” Emma calls after her, “I’ll have ice cream, junk food and comedies ready if needed.” The blond takes over the vacated seat and looks at Shannon as her girlfriend disappears, “What would you like to do to keep your mind off shit?”

“I have no idea, I still need to pack for the camping trip, if there is a camping trip.” Shannon says with a bit of hesitancy, “you think we will still go?”

Nodding the blond pulls a guitar off it’s stand, “Oh yeah, especially now, she’ll need it to let off steam, and after talking to Alyssa, she will want one person, you.” Emma smiles and starts strumming idly.

Running her hands up and down her thighs, Shannon smiles “I hope so, I’ve been looking forward to it for weeks!” She leans back in the chair smiling and begins humming while Emma plays with her guitar.

Across the hall Alyssa was watching Shelby make a rut in the floor with her pacing and listening to the very long rant that seemed like one run on sentence.

”How could she say that or mean that or even think that! It’s not wrong, it’s how we are made and hard wired why would someone why would anyone say shit like that. And saying it’s fucked up…no she’s fucked up for fucking saying I’m fucked up for dating women. Another thing, where does she get the right to judge me or anyone else with the shit I know about her, she is one to fucking talk with the drugs and shit!”

Shelby takes a breath and looks at her roommate, “Why are there people like that in the world?” She flops down next to Alyssa on the brunette’s bed and falls back.

The brunette sighs, “I honestly can’t tell you why, all I know is it’s taught and ingrained and people don’t evolve or change with the world so it leaves them behind.” She leans down and moves hair from her face, “what happened?”

Turning her head, Shelby sighs “She asked why at first, then why I chose to be bi, and that it’s wrong and fucked up. I also told her that how she could say half the shit she said was fucked up and fuck her and fuck off…kind of probably don’t have her as a friend anymore.”

“Maybe she’ll just need time and who knows may surprise you.” Alyssa says trying to stay hopeful, “but...you do have friends who love you and a hot girlfriend who wants to take you away for the weekend…” She laughs as Shelby jumps up suddenly excited, “suddenly happy?”

Shelby shakes her head, “I’m still upset, and probably will be for a while but you are right, I have friends and an amazingly hot girlfriend there for me. I’ll be okay, but I haven’t packed for my camping trip!”

Getting up Alyssa chuckles as Shannon suddenly appears through the door looking around panicked, “Did ya hear Shelby yell?”

“Yeah, everything okay?” Shannon asks as she sees Shelby throwing random stuff into a duffel bag, “What is she doing?” pointing at the brunette hurricane moving around.

“She’s packing for the trip…” Alyssa states as she ducks a thrown shoe that was about to hit her in the face, “SHELBS WATCH IT!” the brunette grabs the shoe and sends it flying back, hitting her roommate in the butt.

“Hey!” Shelby turns around as she rubs a butt cheek, “what was that for?” She looks over and sees Shannon, “Oh hey babe!” She quickly moves to the taller girl and throws her arms around the blond in a tight hug.

Shannon grunts at the impact but hugs back, “babe, you don’t need all that for a camping trip…like a couple comfortable pants, shirts and a jacket…we are camping after all.” She laughs as the shorter girl gives a pout.

Alyssa chuckles, “I’ll let you two handle the…uhm packing?” She ducks as a pillow is thrown at her and laughs more, “laters babes.” She ducks out and back across to Emma’s room.

Shelby smiles and looks at Shannon, “want to help me pack and then I’ll help you?”

Nodding quickly and almost getting dizzy, Shannon pushes the smaller girl towards the suitcase, “lets make heads or tails of what the hell you packed so far.” Laughing when Shelby shoots her a look and sticks out her tongue.

Across the hall Alyssa stands in the doorway watching Emma writing on some blank sheet music and then playing around on her keyboard, “Whatcha writing, babe?” She finally walks in and sits on the bed; her usual seat.

Looking up, Emma sets down her pen “just another paragraph in that song I’m writing. It may be done soon.” She smiles and rolls away from the keyboard and towards her girlfriend; stopping as their knees hit and reaches up and straightens Alyssa’s collar that had flipped up, “how is Shelby?”

“Better but still upset, I bet she’ll distract herself this weekend as much as possible. I know how much she loves Kaylee, but she was really harsh to her.” Alyssa states and rests her hands on Emma’s thighs, “But she does have us and Shannon.”

“Always be there for her and Shannon, and what are we doing this weekend? We do not have any plans and I am caught up on all my work.” Emma plays with Alyssa’s hands.

Before the brunette could answer her cell phone goes off and her eyes widen “It’s my mother, I haven’t talked to her since that one day…” She looks at Emma and answers the call, “hello?”

**”Alyssa! How are you doing?”**

“I’m alright, mom why are you calling, I haven’t talked to you since you hung up on me?” She smiles as Emma moves to sit next to her, still playing with her free hand.

**“Yes, well I was just wanting to talk to my daughter, are you doing well in your classes?”**

”Yes, I’m doing really well. Emma helps me study and vice versa. It’s really awesome and we get to do a lot of different things too.”

**“That’s good that your friend helps you, have you met anyone after that one woman we spoke of?”**

Alyssa rolls her eyes, “Mom, I am dating Emma, so that woman we actually didn’t speak about because you got hit with reality and didn’t like it. Is there something important you wanted to talk to me about?”

**”That is not how you speak to your mother, young lady.**

”Mom, is there something you needed to tell me?”

**“Well I wanted to know if you had plans for Thanksgiving.”**

”You told me not to come home, but I do have plans. Emma invited me to go home with her for Thanksgiving and I am looking forward to meeting her family.” Alyssa made sure not to say it was just one person, that would just give her mother more ammo.

**“Oh, well I hope you have a good time.”**

“I plan on it, we usually have fun.” Alyssa says and leans into her girlfriend, “are you doing okay?”

**“I’m alright, sealed a few contracts, a few people have asked me if you are coming home for the holidays.” The line goes quiet for a moment, “I just told them you were busy.”**

“Okay, well I gotta go, Emma and I are planning out weekend, it was nice to hear from you mom.” Alyssa says frowning; she wants to see her mom but her mom needed to accept that she is dating Emma, and accept that she is who she is. “I love you.”

**“I love you too, keep it up my superstar and stay safe.”**

The line goes dead seconds after and Alyssa tucks her phone away, “well that was fun…” She feels the blond squeeze her hand, “so…what we want to do this weekend?”

“That is what I was going to ask you,” Emma says with a chuckle, “I have no idea what to do, I mean what haven’t we done?”

”Hmmm, we can stay in or go out, even take a trip ourselves if we wanted. I mean we are in New York, there is always something to do!” Alyssa says and grabs her phone, “Oh what about the zoo?”

”We haven’t been to the zoo yet, if we go we have to see the penguins!” Emma states with a smile, “gotta love those lil black and white buggers.”

Giggling, Alyssa pulls up the website “Oh, they have a sale on tickets!” She starts tapping and swiping on her phone. “Oh let’s go tomorrow and sea lions!”

The blond watches as the brunette chooses two tickets, “yeah why not, then we can have like a picnic in the park maybe?” She offers as Alyssa buys the tickets for ten am, “man I have to get up early on a Saturday?”

Alyssa bumps her shoulder against Emma’s, “oh please, it won’t be that bad. Plus you will be with me!” She catches the blonde’s hands as Emma tries to tickle her, “not this time!”

Emma mumbles good naturedly as she lays back and finds brown hair brushing her face as Alyssa looks down at her; batting the hair out of the way she smiles “hey cutie, come here often?”

“Oh just like almost everyday, it’s my favorite place to be.” Alyssa replies and leans down giving Emma’s nose a quick kiss but then shrieks when the blond flips them and now she is on her back, “I don’t think you will ever not surprise me with that move.” She smiles and pulls Emma into a kiss.

Smiling against her lips, Emma nips and then bites Alyssa’s lower lip and then biting down just a bit harder when the brunette moans loudly; pulling back she grins moving her arms a bit to get better balance, “So what do you want to do tonight, or should I ask who?”

“Oh my god Emma! You are incorrigible!” Alyssa states and pulls the blond roughly back down, but stops a breath apart, “like you don’t fucking know who…” She closes the distance and then moans as she feels her girlfriend lay on her; this was going to be a great night.

**TBC**


	10. Zoo Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's early on a Saturday and Emma is slightly grumpy. Will what Alyssa has planned cheer her up?

Emma Nolan moves around her room grumbling about being up way too early on a Saturday, “I need to stop agreeing to shit that takes me getting up before noon.”

She grabs her backpack, which is now full of ice packs, drinks and stuff to make sandwiches for lunch; she looks at her clock and groans, eight am.

Grabbing her phone and keys, she leaves; closing the door behind her and tries to wake up more as she sees Alyssa come out of her room right on time.

“Are you…are you smiling?” Emma asks her girlfriend, who had a grin from ear to ear, “please tell me you are not always this cheery!”

Alyssa giggles and locks her door, “when I am going on a date with you, what isn’t there to smile about?” she takes the blonde’s hand as they begin their long but fun day. “Not a morning person at all, huh?”

“Not at all, but it’s okay” Emma leans over and leaves a kiss on Alyssa’s cheek, “I got our lunch all set in the backpack.”

The brunette smiles, “I got the blanket in mine, so let’s get going!” She states excitedly as they walk outside and squints; quickly grabbing sunglasses, “it’s cold but bright…”

Chuckling, Emma puts on her aviators and pulls her leather jacket a bit closer around her, “why are we going to the zoo and a picnic right before thanksgiving, it’s so cold?”

“Because I wanted to, and you said yes?” Alyssa slowly offers as she then stares at her girlfriend, Emma in aviators was something else entirely.

Looking to her side because she noticed her girlfriend go quiet Emma looks confused, “What?” She looks around herself, “what are you staring at?”

Blinking, Alyssa shakes her head and grins “you, in aviators is really hot.” She grins when Emma blushes and pulls her close, adjusting the blonde’s jacket and then kissing her.

It takes Emma just a second before she kisses back, arms winding around the shorter girl’s waist and pulling her closer; smiling against soft lips before nipping at the brunette’s lower lip.

“GET A ROOM!” a voice yelled and the two jump apart and look over to see Greg grinning as he jogs over, “gonna put on a show and when do you get up this early, Nolan?”

Both women smile as they step apart and adjust themselves, “So, Greg, how are ya? And usually I am not up this early on a Saturday.” Emma asks, she adjusts her sunglasses on her nose.

Greg chuckles, “I’m headed out for my run, and I bet Alyssa is the reason you are even up.” He winks at Alyssa, “otherwise you definitely would be asleep.”

Emma bites back the low growl she felt in her chest at the wink Greg gave her girlfriend a wink; she knew he was harmless but that streak of jealousy still hit, “You are very right, but spending time with Alyssa, can never say no to that.”

Alyssa ducks her head, causing her hair to fall over her face a bit but Emma reaches over and tucks it behind her right ear; Greg could only smile at the love these two exude off them.

“So where are you two headed this early?” He asks noticing the two backpacks.

“We are headed to the zoo and then a picnic.” Alyssa says, once again taking Emma’s hand “and we actually need to get going but good seeing you Greg!” She starts to drag Emma with her quickly.

“Bye Greg, see ya in class!” Emma yells over her shoulder trying to keep up with Alyssa, “what the hell, Lyssa?”

“Sorry! We have an appointment to keep at the zoo!” Alyssa states, sounding a bit vague as she slows down a bit.

“An appointment at the zoo?” Emma tugs on Alyssa’s hand to keep the brunette from going into the street, “easy!”

Stopping at the curb, Alyssa gives a nervous smile “it’s a surprise but we need to get there before…we just need to get there.”

“Okay, we can take a taxi…make it slightly faster than walking.” Emma states, letting it drop at how her girlfriend was acting and gives that high pitch whistle; laughing when Alyssa groans when two taxi’s stop.

“I hate that you can do that and love that you can do that.” Alyssa states climbing into the first cab and telling the driver where to go.

Emma follows quietly and just enjoys the ride.

A short ride later, both get out and pay the taxi and turn back to the zoo entrance.

“So, what’s this surprise you got for me?” Emma asks as a zoo attendant walks up with a smile.

“Hello, Emma and Alyssa?” The woman asks a bit nervously, looking between the two.

“That’s us!” Alyssa states, way too cheerily.

“Great, please put these on and I’m Angie.” She hands them both visitors passes. “Follow me please.”

They follow Angie into the zoo, noticing the various zookeepers getting things and animals ready for the day.

“So, we will be visiting the penguins today and giving them their breakfast before moving on to giving the sea lions their breakfast and lastly but not least you will be meeting the new tiger cubs!” Angie states excitedly.

Suddenly Alyssa and Angie were covering their ears with their hands as a very high-pitched squeak came from none other than, Emma Nolan.

“PENGUINS!” Emma’s eyes sparkle with excitement as they begin their walk towards the Penguin habitat, “this is going to be awesome!”

Alyssa smiles, seeing her girlfriend so excited about what is about to happen “thought you would like it, babe.” She pushes Emma forward more as Angie holds the door open for them.

As they enter, Angie asks them to wait a moment; coming back a couple minutes later with rubber boots and two buckets of raw fish, “Are we ready?”

Both women nod quickly as they take the offered boots and begin to switch out their footwear.

“After you both put on the boots, we’ll give you thicker jackets. It's quite cold in the habitat.” Angie states, quietly chuckling as the speed of which the two were changing shoes.

“Alyssa knows that other than sloth’s I love penguins.” Emma shoots Alyssa a big grin as she stands up, “and she likes seals.”

“Sloth’s you say…” Angie grins and pulls two jackets off a couple pegs on the wall, “We may have another small adventure for you, after the tiger cubs.”

“Cool, now penguins?” Emma asks excitedly as she pulls on the jacket and zips it up.

Angie laughs, “right this way” she hands off the buckets and begins telling them what they will have to do, so they are prepared when they go in, “head of the fish first always, easier for them to swallow and yes you can touch them, if they back away then wait for another to come up.”

They stop at a side door, “any question?” the brunette and blond both shake their hands, “then Mike will meet you inside.” Angie opens the door for them once more.

“Thanks!” Emma states and goes in with Alyssa close on her heels, “she wasn’t kidding, it’s fucking freezing!”

“Damn, you are right!” Alyssa states as she steps inside and the door shuts.

“Welcome ladies to would be Antarctica!” a man’s voice state as he comes around a corner, “My name is Mike and I will be helping you feed our tuxedo friends this morning.”

The blond leans over to Alyssa, “does he look similar to Shannon?” They both look at him but not able to do much as he ushers them further into the habitat.

“whatever you do, don’t set down the buckets you have or…” Mike gets cut off by penguins waddling quickly around their feet and peaks trying to get into the bucket, he laughs as the women raise the buckets “or they try to get at the fish.”

“So, do it here or further in?” Alyssa asks as she sees Emma already walking and pulling a fish out to feed on of the penguins.

Mike helps Alyssa feed a few of the penguins until she got used to it and then steps back to just watch; both women moved further in but stayed within a few steps of one another; _’those two are rather interesting’_ he thinks.

Emma after feeding a few kneels, since her bucket was almost empty and laughs as a penguin waddles up and just looks at her, “hey there buddy!” she puts her hand out and the penguin flaps its wings and jumps but doesn’t move away.

The blond happily pats the animals hand, a big smile on her face as more come up for attention, “they really like attention, don’t they?”

Mike smiles, “yeah, they can be, sometimes they want nothing to do with you. But they seem to really like you and your friend.”

Looking over Alyssa was being swarmed and her bucket was empty, she looked a bit lost; Mike was about to go help her, but Emma beats him to it as she helps steady the brunette. “Easy babe” she laughs “they are not going to eat you.”

Stopping in his tracks, Mike sighs to himself _’damn it, their together’_ he thinks but smiles as the two start to interact with the penguins together.

”Oh look, those two are huddled together” Alyssa states, and the two penguins slowly waddle up together, “oh that is adorable!”

Emma smiles, “it is, babe thank you for this, it’s so much fun!” she leans over and kisses her girlfriend’s cheek.

Alyssa blushes a bit, “you are very welcome, love.” To distract herself from the red she felt on her face, she pets a penguin.

”That couple there is actually gay.” Mike states as he makes his way through the large horde, “both male, found each other and are inseparable, the one on the right is Barry and the one on the left is Trent.”

”That’s pretty cool!” Emma and Alyssa say at the same time.

After about twenty more minutes, the three leave the penguin habitat and Mike takes their coats and boots, then passes them back to Angie for the next animal; sea lions.

”Alright, ready to feed the sea lions?” Angie asks as they leave the penguin building, laughing when the two get more excited, “sea lions are easier then penguins, since we will feed them outside and not actually enter their habitat.”

They quickly make their way over and waiting for them is a couple buckets of fish; again. As they approach a curious nose comes up out of the water.

”Meet April!” Angie states as a trainer meets them by the buckets, “hey Dee Dee, our guests are Alyssa and Emma, have fun!” with that she disappears.

”Hello, I’m Dee Dee and I help take care of April here and oh there he is, Charlie.” She smiles as he swims up, she motions with her right hand and both swim away and then prop up on some makeshift rocks.

”They are gorgeous” Alyssa says, watching as Dee Dee works with the two, “they easy to train?”

Motioning once again, Dee Dee moves along the edge of the pool area “they usually are easy to train when food is involved, some can be difficult. Want to feed and learn some stuff?”

The three walk around and Dee Dee motions for Alyssa to step up on a platform; she uses a whistle and motions and April swims up and props up beside the brunette “put two fingers out, go left to right and then up”

Alyssa does as Dee Dee says and April swims around and then jumps in the air, “Oh wow, that was pretty neat.” The trainer hands her a fish as April comes back, and she feeds the Sea Lion the fish.

After Alyssa learns a couple commands, Emma takes her place to learn but with Charlie instead; the three rotating off an on for the next hour.

Dee Dee looks at her watch, “Well ladies, I have to get them ready now for a long day but Angie…” she smiles as the tall blond walks up “will take ya from here.”

“Angie clasps her hands behind her back, “how is your morning so far, ladies?”

”Insane!” Emma states, “I thought we were just coming to look at animals, not feed and play with them.” She gives Alyssa a big side hug and kiss on the cheek.

”Well now you will be meeting two tiger cubs, new additions that won’t go into the main habitat till’ they are older.” Angie says, as they begin to walk, “we don’t want the older cats to get defensive.

”Cool, anything we can’t do around them?” Alyssa asks as she leans into her girlfriend and feels the blonde’s arm go around her shoulders.

”Just don’t put your hands in their mouth, they are still learning and could bite your hand off.” Angie explains as they go into a unmarked building and down a corridor, “remember they are just big cats but they are wild.”

The Zoo attendant opens a door and they walk into a small room with fake grass on the floor, some logs and some beach balls laying around, “have a seat on a log and we will bring them in.”

Both quickly take a seat and a couple minutes later Angie and another zoo keeper come back with two beautiful Siberian tigers; they set them down near the two women and step back.

The two cubs immediately move towards Emma and Alyssa, rubbing up against their legs; both reaching down and petting/scratching behind the cubs ears.

”Their fur is pretty soft.” Alyssa states as she runs fingers into multi-colored fur, “does there fur stay that way?”

”Usually it gets coarser as they get older but some of it stays a bit fluffy.” Angie replies and laughs as one cub climbs up Emma’s leg and into her lap.

”Well hello there!” Emma states as she puts an arm behind the cub to help it balance, “he’s friendly…”

”He is, his name is Raja and is very playful.” Angie states and soon enough the cub launches off of Emma’s lap at the other cup and they go rolling as they begin to play fight.

The two women are so engrossed with playing with the cubs; they were sad to see the two go but Angie had a special surprise for them, “One more animal, so no sad face.” She states as she disappears.

”What else could there be?” Emma asks, looking at Alyssa, “you know about this one?”

Alyssa shakes her head, “I only reserved the three animals.” She looks over at the door as Angie comes in pulling a tree behind her slowly.

As soon as the tree was rolled in and stopped, Emma was on her feet and whisper yells “A sloth!” her eyes widening in excitement as a three toed sloth hanging lazily from the single tree branch.

“I heard you loved sloth’s, so my little treat for you two. You can come up and feed her if you like?” Angie states picking up a small bowl of fruit.

Emma picks out a piece of fruit and holds it near the sloth’s mouth, giggling when the sloth slowly takes it and chews, “what’s her name?” she asks picking up another piece of fruit.

Making sure Alyssa gets a few pieces too Angie smiles, “her name is, Susan.”

The brunette feeds Susan and grins, “nice to meet you, Susan. May I touch her fur?” she asks, not wanting to mess something on the animal up.

”Of course, touch her back though.” Angie steps to the side as the two gently run their hands through surprisingly soft fur.

“She is so soft!” Emma states as she keeps touching the fur, “that is not what I was expecting, maybe coarse hair…”

Angie nods her head, “many think that, till’ they feel it. It looks wiry but is pretty soft.” She places the bowl down that’s in her hand, since it’s empty, “so have you two enjoyed yourselves?”

“Oh yes, a very cool surprise.” Emma says and smiles, “thanks Lyssa’, this is awesome.” She places a kiss on the brunette’s cheek.

“You’re welcome babe, it’s been a great morning.” Alyssa says with a smile as Angie slowly starts to take the sloth out.

“Well there is a door behind you, go through there and I will meet you in the hallway in just a moment.” Angie states before leaving the room to take the sloth back.

Both women leave the room; only waiting about five minutes before Angie reappears and leads them outside and into the Zoo once more, “now you do have passes to stay and walk around, if you wish to wait near the entrance for about fifteen more minutes, that’s when we officially open.”

The zoo attendant shakes both of their hands and then wishes them a great rest of their day, before leaving to attend other animals.

Emma takes her girlfriend’s hand and leads them to the entrance; finding a small table and chairs to sit at while they wait, “Thank you, even though I am not a morning person, this was great!”

Leaning on the small table, Alyssa nods “I know you’re not but so happy you enjoyed this, now we get to explore the rest of the zoo!”

Soon the entrance opens and both women, hand in hand; enjoy the Zoo and the company of each other.

**TBC**


End file.
